You Didn't Break Your Promise
by knealalalala
Summary: This is a revised and edited version, but basically the same. Nothing major is changed.
1. It's Been So Long

_You didn't break your promise - A story of Auron and a lost character, FFX_

_ "Auron!" I screamed as I clumsily ran after him down the Highbridge. He turned around as I clashed into him, my sobs bubbling out of my throat. My body pressed against his, the bruising already starting from the metal on his jacket. He put his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest. My tears started to be absorbed by his clothes. I slowly brought my head up and wiped away my tears. The guardian looked down at me and smiled. I reached one hand up and gently placed it on his cheek._

_ "I have to go." Auron soothed, in an attempt to make it less hard on both of us. I sniffled and shook my head 'no'__._

_"I know... But-" I was cut off by his lips meeting mine. He let go of my body and took a step back. " I ... I have one thing to ask of you before you leave." The gaurdian nodded. "Don't die."_

_"I promise." He said in a calming tone._

_ "And, I love you." The tears made a heavy stream down my cheeks__,__ though my sobs had subsided._

_ Auron took my hand and squeezed it. "I love you too."_

_*Ten years later*_

_ Sitting in the blitzball stadium in Luca somehow made me think of my foolish 15 year old self. It made me think of how I let Auron go on Braska's pilgrimage, how I couldn't stop him. Maybe it was the age difference. How could a 25 year old respect a 15 year old in a relationship? No, that wasn't it. He did well respecting me, but how could he let Braska down? He couldn't. This made me think how I couldn't stop Yuna from her pilgrimage. These strands of thoughts ran through my head almost daily._

_ I heard a buzzer. The Auroch's had lost to the Goers. It was a nice game, but I think their heads were somewhere else._

_ Then I started to hear screaming in the stadium. It was overflowing with fiends. I raced to the locker room where Lulu and Yuna were._

_ Lulu and I ran out of the stadium guarding Yuna. Once into the clearing we all halted. It must have been an Aeon. It was the most powerful thing I had ever seen. Its monstrous size captivated me. It took out foes so easily; who could ever posses and control such a power?_

_ Once my mind could control my body, we resumed running toward the Mi'ihen Highroad._

_We sat there panting__,__ waiting for the others. I stood there leaning on the railing swimming in a pool of thoughts. Thoughts about life and thoughts about death. I wondered about who I would and wouldn't see at the Farplane. I prayed that you weren't there. What I didn't know then was that I would find out a lot sooner than I thought I would. My thoughts were interrupted by Yuna gasping._

_ "Sir Auron?" I heard her choke out, but it was those words that made me turn around faster than lightning._

_ My pigtails swung around as my body made one big jerky movement. My eyes violently distorted my vision and I fell. Drawing all attention. I shook my head trying to straighten my vision when I saw boots at my knees. I looked up slightly and saw a hand being offered. I accepted and with their help I now stood straight, with my vision in check._

_ I looked at him, and he looked at me. It was him. Auron. He wasn't dead. He embraced me and I started to cry uncontrollably__._

_"I love you." He whispered in my ear._

_ "After ten years, you didn't break your promise." He chuckled and kissed my forehead._


	2. Where have you been?

_You Didn't Break Your Promise-Chapter Two_

_ We arrived at the travel agency after walking for hours. Wakka complained, but Auron persisted and got his way. I sat down with him, away from the others, and we just looked at each other for a while. I wiggled my way under his arm and he chuckled as I snuggled against his chest._

_ "Auron..." I spoke softly, adjusting my voice to the silence."What have you been doing for the past ten years?"_

_ He was silent for moments, gazing off into the sunset. After several minutes he heavily sighed and began to explain._

_ "I've been fulfilling a promise." He looked down at me and I glared up at him._

_ "Ten years and all I get was 'I was fulfilling a promise'?" I smiled at him, and he sighed again._

_ "I brought Tidus here from Zanarkand. It's a long, long confusing story and I'd rather not explain it all, but it was the wish of Jecht." I smiled and nodded._

_ "A thousand years in the past?" I giggled at the thought of my next comment."Maybe you've just gone off the deep end." Auron ruffled my hair and I pushed his hand away to fix my hair. I laid down and put my head in his lap."I believe you, you wouldn't have any reason to lie. Unless you were cheating on me for 10 years." I narrowed my eyes and he smiled. I turned my head toward the sunset and saw Yuna sitting there with Tidus behind her. "You know she loves him, right?" Auron grunted. "Do you think he will break her heart?"_

_ "No, she will." I looked up at him with confusion on my face. He shook his head. "Her goal will, defeating Sin will."_

_ "I don't get it..." I said turning back to the sunset to see them talking._

_ "You're not supposed to." I closed my eyes thinking and dozed off._

_ "Wake up sleepy head." Wakka shouted unnecessarily loud. I opened my eyes to see them all standing around me. I shot up off the bench and blushed._

_ "What's going on?" I asked trying to keep my balance._

_ "We just took out a Chocobo Eater, we pushed him off the cliff!" Tidus exclaimed. He was bouncing around with energy and excitement._

_ "What? I missed a fight? No one woke me up..." I fell back onto the bench and shook my head._

_ "There wasn't any time, it was very sudden. We're sorry." Yuna apologized. I stood back up, cocked my head to the side, and smiled._

_ "No need to apologize, I guess I needed the rest." I stretched. "Are we heading out?"_

_ "Yes, next we head to the Mushroom Rock Road." Lulu answered. With that we all started walking, though Lulu and I were behind the rest of the group and she started a conversation._

_ "You and Sir Auron are a couple, are you not?" She asked. I laughed and answered._

_ "Yeah, for eleven years now. Well, we were apart for ten of those, but..."_

_ "I believed you to be only 25 and him to be 35, which is quite the age difference."_

_ "I know, but I think when you're in love that nothing should keep you guys apart, unless it's absolutely necessary." _

_ "Those are good words. I know I am younger than you, but I just don't want you to get hurt and sometimes no matter how strong the love is, the age difference is seen as wrong by many."She explained._

_ "I know, but if their opinion mattered, I wouldn't be seeing him now would I? I think that people need to be more open minded, people are always be criticized for petty things." I paused. "Lulu, you may be younger than me, but I think you are much wiser. After all I'm that stupid teenager that fell in love when she was 14."_

_ We smiled at each other. I looked up and realized that we were at the end of the road and that the rest of the group was at the gate. When we caught up with them they said they wouldn't let us through._

_ "Why not?" Lulu asked astonished._

_ "The preparations for Operation Mi'ihen or some junk like that." Wakka replied._

_ "I will lead you through." A voice that sent shivers up my spine said. I turned around and saw Seymour there. My eyes got wide and my breathing became shallow. I scurried to Auron's side and grabbed his hand._

_ "Oh, thank you Maester Seymour!" Yuna began to thank him multiple times and he passed through the group. We locked eyes for several moments and he went on his way as we followed._

_ Seymour..._


	3. Blood

_You Didn't Break Your Promise- Chapter 3_

_Almost everyone was dead. It was a terrible sight which I wish I could give back. There were dead bodies everywhere and there was so much blood I could smell it. I looked around, but all I saw was dead people. I feared that **they** were dead, but I didn't want to move. I didn't want to see anymore of this tragedy. I looked at my hands and they were covered with blood, along with my arms and legs. My breathing got heavy and my eyes got hot. Tears poured from my eyes and I tucked my head into my knees._

_ What if I was the only one left? What if... if Auron was dead? I couldn't bear the _

_thoughts so I cried louder, to drown them. I was somewhere along the north end of the Mushroom Rock Road, almost to Djose Temple I believe. If they were alive I guess they would head to the temple there. _

_I looked up and there was still no sign of life, so I got up and headed towards the temple. Farther down the road I saw some people and asked them about Lady Yuna and her guardians, but they said they weren't sure. Maybe I was the only one left... No, it couldn't be._

_ The last thing I remember was Sin arriving and them blasting him, but before that Seymour was there. Wakka was flipping out because of the machina and Seymour was... What was Seymour doing? Seymour was being a jerk like he always was, right? Seymour... Him and I went way back._

_ I arrived at a fork in the road and saw Lucil, Elma, and Clasko._

_ "You guys are alive! Have you seen Lady Yuna and the other guardians?" They looked at me and shook their heads._

_ "I have not, but I will keep my eyes out for them. I'm glad you have survived the battle, not many have. The temple is letting people stay there and bathe." Lucil looked at me up and down. "You look like you have just swum in blood, you should get washed up." She smiled and looked back to her knights. I walked on to the temple and when I arrived they rushed me straight to bath._

_ When I was all clean and my clothes were washed they led me to a room._

_ "You may sleep in here, for now." The woman who had been attending to me said._

_ "Uhm, Miss? May I ask a favor of you?" She nodded her head. "If Lady Yuna and her guardians arrive, please notify me right away." She nodded once again and left. I laid down and fell asleep right away._

_Sometime Later_

_"Miss?" Someone was shaking my shoulder, I rolled over and it was that woman that had attended to me. "Lady Yuna and her party have arrived." I shot up out of bed and to the door._

_ "Do they know I'm here?" I asked her._

_ "I'm not sure, I don't believe so."_

_ I ran out of my sleeping quarters and I saw them. All of them. Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and Auron._

_ "She must be here!" Auron yelled. "She is nowhere to be found."_

_ "I'm sorry, there are many people here and I haven't seen anyone you have described." A man who worked here said._

_ "Well search everyone! She has to be here!" Auron's voice was cracking and everyone fell silent._

_ "Auron!" I called out, which drew everyone's attention. Yuna fell to her knees and put her hand to her chest, while Auron rushed over to me._

_ "I was so worried." He said as he pulled me to him and kept his arms around me._

_ "I was worried about you and everyone else too. I'm glad everyone is okay." He let go of me and I walked over to Yuna, who was once again on her feet. "I didn't mean to worry any of you." I took Yuna's hand in both of mine. "I would never leave you, Yuna, we're best friends remember?" She threw her arms around me._

_ "I thought you were dead! I was scared out of my wits!" She let go and we smiled at each other._

_ "Well, now that we know everyone is safe, we should be on our way to the fayth." Lulu suggested and that's what we did._


	4. Thoughts

_You Didn't Break Your Promise-Chapter 4_

_ "It was terrible! Everyone was just laying there covered in blood! I was covered in blood. It was so sad. And the Maesters knew it wouldn't work, but still, they let them do it!" We were resting at the Djose Temple after Yuna prayed to the Fayth. Everyone was in separate rooms, but Auron and I decided to share a room. We were to leave for the Moonflow in the morning. I heard that at nightfall it was one of the most beautiful sights._

_ "Do you think that they wouldn't do it if the Maesters said not to? The Maesters had no power over them. Not that I would side with Kinoc any day, but I think helping them was the best they could do." I looked at Auron, then looked away._

_ "Yeah, I guess you're right." I looked around at the tiny room. I was sitting on my bed and Auron was hanging up his jacket and stuff. He turned to me and smiled._

_ "Aren't I always?" I threw a pillow at him._

_ "No." I smiled at him. "Just a lot of the time." _

_ "You have bad aim." He threw the pillow back at me and hit me in the face, which knocked me down from my sitting position. He walked over to me and looked down at me._

_ "Didn't you ever learn not to hit a girl?" He chuckled and held a hand out, which I accepted._

_ "No." He pulled me up so fast and hard that I went straight into his arms. We hugged each other in silence for several moments. I still couldn't believe it, he was back! After ten long years I was in his arms again. It was the only place I wanted to be for so long and I was finally there. I took in his scent that I missed, which smelled faintly of mint. I rubbed against his chest and smiled to myself._

_ "Auron, what is Zanarkand like? I mean__,__ is it nice?"_

_ "It's wonderful. The city is all lit up and everyone is having a good time. No one is ever worried, and it's always clean. On the buildings there are waterfall type things that glow in the sunrise. The sunrise is a rose color that you would never see here, and it bounces off all the buildings and it makes it look beautiful. I wish you could see it." I looked up at him and he was already looking down at me. "Though it's nothing compared to you." I blushed and he reached down to kiss me._

_ Ten years without a kiss from Auron. It was a long kiss. Tears dripped from eyes and hit his cheeks. We parted and I smiled at him to let him know that they were tears of happiness._

_ "It's been so long..." I said to explain why I was crying._

_ "It has." He rubbed his thumb underneath my eyes to wipe away the tears. "Though I always remember you being quite the cry baby when you were younger." I giggled. "I remember that time you were five and you fell into the waterways on the High Bridge, you couldn't swim and I jumped in to save you. Then for the next month every time you saw me you ran into my arms and started crying." We smiled at each other. I fell back onto my bed and laid down. He turned to get in his bed, but scooted it up against mine._

_ "You know when I was a kid I had the biggest crush on you." _

_ "I think I figured that one out." He got into bed. "Then when you found out I was going on Braska's pilgrimage, you cried and said you'd never forgive me if I went. I went home and punched holes in my walls."_

_ "I felt so bad for saying that, I went home and cried all night." I remembered that well. I loved and hated that day. Auron had taken me on a picnic in the Calm Lands and when we were watching the sunset he told me he was going on Braska's pilgrimage. I was so upset I ran back to Bevelle crying._

_ "Then the next day you ran into my arms with your hair in knots and your eyes swollen and black from crying and lack of sleep." We both chuckled at the memory. "Then you cried more as you apologized." We looked at each other smiling. "Do you remember our first kiss?" I burst out in laughter._

_ "Yes, how could I forget? That was so embarrassing! I was just going to surprise you while we were sitting in the grass, but at that moment you decided to lay back, which made me slip, and my face landed right between your legs!"_

_ "Both of our faces turned red, you started to cry and I kissed you until you stopped."_

_ "That is still embarrassing." I took Auron's hand in both of mine and kissed it. "But I wouldn't have had it any other way."_

_ Both of our eyes started to droop. I missed nights like this where we would just talk. I missed being with him every day. I missed him. Though none of that mattered now because I was with him and that wouldn't ever change._


	5. The Past

_You Didn't Break Your Promise-Chapter 5_

_ We left the Djose Temple late because Yuna had slept in, but she deserved it so no one complained. Not that anyone would have anyway, it's Yuna and this is her pilgrimage__.__ She can sleep in if she wants to. She rushed out and apologized several times, which was just like her. We joked about Yuna's hair, which had been perfectly fine for just waking up. Then we headed to the Moonflow. On the way out we saw Commander Lucil with her knights, we were all happy to see each other alive and we thanked Yevon. To tell the truth, I had no faith in Yevon. When Seymour betrayed me, Yevon betrayed me. That night I cast off all of the teachings from my twisted life and agreed to start anew in Besaid, where I knew Yuna was. The next morning I left._

_ When I was younger there weren't many children or teenagers in Bevelle, so we all knew each other and were all friends. Though after Sin was defeated by Yuna's father, High Summoner Braska, her and I had a special connection. We were both orphans. That night I stayed with her and we cried together. That was until Kimahri came and whisked her away to Besaid. We wrote letters often, but I didn't see her until about three years after that night. I was always eight years older than her, but our friendship was strong, I did know her from the day she was born. I did not tell her I was coming to Besaid so when I arrived she was ecstatic and everyone welcomed me as if I belonged there. I was so happy that I had found people who treated me as family. Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and I. We were one big dysfunctional family, but I couldn't have been happier._

_Though after Sin was defeated I waited for Auron's return, expecting it shortly. After the first week I began to worry and ask around, but no one had a clue where he was or if he was even alive. A month had passed and I was inconsolable. The people who attended to the temple (where I had lived) eventually stopped bothering me and left me alone in my room. I laid there for what seemed like years just crying. When I finally emerged from my room it had been almost four months and everyone flinched at the sight of me. They put me into intensive care until I was a fairly normal weight and my skin wasn't translucent. It was still really bad for the first year. At the mere mention of Auron, Braska, Jecht, or Sin I would break down into tears. All of the temple caretakers were astonished; they thought I was just a foolish teenage girl that was hooking up with some guy because he was older. After all I was always the rebel child. Nights were the worst though. Sleeping was hard. I had to cry myself to sleep, and in order to cry I thought about Auron. Then when I refused to cry myself to sleep, I laid there and my mind would wander... to Auron. Before all of that though, I laid in bed debating on which one I should choose, and that of course would take hours._

_ The second year was hard too. No one wanted to talk to me because I was a wreck. The only people I ever talked to were the temple staff, who weren't friendly, and Yuna who I had to talk to through letters._ _Life went fast and before I knew it__,__ it was my 17th birthday. The temple staff threw me a party, which all the Maesters attended. I had known them from a young age, before I could even remember. They all agreed that I would stay at the temple when I was found abandoned as a toddler. They used to be so kind to me! When I was old enough they would personally teach me the words of Yevon. Mika even told me once that if I was a good student, and didn't disobey any rules that one day he might make me a Maester. Though any chance of that happening ended when I was fourteen and announced that I was in love with Auron and we were dating. Out of all four of them, Mika, Kinoc, Kelk, and Jyscal, Kinoc and I had a special relationship. He always would pull me onto his lap and tell me stories, sometimes even he would sneak away at night to tuck me in and read me a bed time story. And then when I made the announcement about Auron and I, Kinoc called me to his office._

_Flashback_

_ I was heading towards Maester Kinoc's office, slightly scared what he had to say to me. I knocked on the door twice and he loudly shouted "Come in!" I slowly opened the door and cautiously stepped inside. When I saw his face I was a tad bit relieved, but not enough to be comfortable. His face showed confusion, sleepiness, but strangely enough approval. I tried to make my expression as cheerful as possible, trying not to show that an ounce of me was frightened. He sighed and gestured toward the chair. Uh-oh, not the chair._

_ "Please sit, I think we need to talk." I did as he said and tried to chirp when I spoke._

_ "What is it Wen?" I sounded terribly high pitched, which made my voice crack and in turn probably made me sound more scared._

_ "I heard your announcement today." He paused and I nodded. "I have very mixed emotions about this and I would like to talk to you about what I am thinking. So, you and Auron are in fact a couple?" I nodded. "And you are aware that us Maesters laid a strict policy down for you when we allowed you to stay here?" I nodded once again and gulped. "And that that policy stated that you are not allowed to date anyone when you stay here?" I could feel myself tearing up as I nodded once again. "Okay, listen, I know that you have grown apart from the other Maesters and I am the one who is taking care of you the majority of the time, and we give you a lot of freedom here. I know Auron is a great guy, so I will allow you to continue to see him and stay here."_

_ "Really?" I choked as the tears spilled out of my eyes. He nodded. I jumped up and ran around the desk to give him a hug. "Thank you so much. This means a lot to me."_

_ "I just want to make sure you are aware of the age difference." I froze; I didn't want to talk about that. "He is 24 and you are 14."_

_ "Yes, I know." I whispered._

_ "Good, as long as you know."_

_End Flashback_

_ Those four were like fathers to me and I could never forget them. _

_ Though it was that 17th birthday party where I met Seymour. I always thought that Jyscal was making an attempt to marry me to Seymour by introducing us. I knew nothing of Seymour before that day; I still don't know anything about him before then. But what I do know is that when I met Seymour he was normal and a nice guy. And before I knew it we were friends that hung out almost every day and before I knew it he lived across the hall from me. The nights were the same, but I was doing a lot better to everyone else's eye. I wouldn't burst out in tears when someone mentioned Jecht, Braska, or Sin, but Auron was a different story. Kinoc and the other Maesters were glad to see that I was finally doing better after all that time. Seymour helped the pain and we became best friends. Though a couple months shy of my 18th birthday, he betrayed me. He wronged me. He committed an unforgivable sin. It makes me sick to my stomach just to think about it._

_ I looked up and saw that we were approaching the river of the Moonflow. It was a nice walk, no interruptions, except when Kimahri was talking to those other Ronso guys._

_ When I arrived at Besaid I had no intentions of telling anyone about Auron because I figured that if he was alive then he would have come back to me or wrote to me telling me he was okay and where he was. I didn't even think Yuna knew or remembered if she did. It stayed that way for a long time too. Until I was around 22. I was just sitting on the beach alone crying in the beautiful moonlight. That was until Wakka walked up._

_Flashback_

_ I missed him. I missed him so much. I wanted him back. I wanted Auron back. I wanted to be in his arms so badly. I wouldn't say I would give my life for the uncertain. He could still be alive. I'm not sure I could ever give my life unless it was to protect someone precious to me, and I already couldn't do that. Why did he have to go and leave me here all alone? Why? And why did he have to break that Yevon damned promise? Did he not care enough to protect his own life?_

_ That thought made me cry harder. I was alone at the beach soaking up the moonlight, so I let my sobs rip through the night's silence. My face was hot and wet, my chest was heaving, and I was shivering from the gentle breeze. I heard some rustling in the distance, but ignored it figuring it was the wind. _

_ "Hey man, you okay?" I knew that voice. It was Wakka. I turned around to see him approaching me. I quickly wiped away my tears as he sat down next to me in the sand. I gave him the fakest smile that had ever crossed my face and answered._

_ "Yeah, I'm fine." My voice cracked because it was so sore from all my sobbing. Damn it why did my voice always betray me!_

_ "You were just cryin', what's up?" Wakka was a nice guy, but I'm not sure I could bring myself to talk about Auron._

_ "It's nothing you know about, don't worry, I'm fi-" I choked out another sob and started crying again._

_ "Woah, woah." He scooted closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Listen I've known you for about 4 years. We're like brudda and sistah, right? You can tell me what's eatin' at cha, ya?" I nodded and tried to tame my sobs, taking several deep breaths._

_ "You're right." I paused. "Okay this might sound stupid, odd, and maybe even wrong, but... When I was 14 I started to date my childhood friend." He nodded. "I had known him since I was a toddler. This man was Sir Auron."_

_ "Woah, woah wait. You dated Sir Auron? But isn't he like old?" I laughed at the thought of Auron being old._

_ "He is only ten years older than me. But when I was 15 he started out on Braska's pilgrimage. I haven't seen him since then and everyone thinks him to be..." I repressed my sobs, but I ended up coughing._

_ "I never would have guessed. I'm sure he's out there somewhere and you'll see him again." I nodded."Hey, it's late; let's go back to the village." I nodded once again in agreement. Then Wakka walked me back to the village._

_End Flashback_

_ After I left for Besaid the Maesters and I had little connection. Kinoc and I would send each other letters back and forth every once in a while to let each other know how we were doing. The night I left Bevelle I put a letter on his desk saying that I could no longer be where Seymour was and I had to get out. I didn't want him to get too involved with Seymour because it could end badly. Seymour was a changed man. Though once Yuna's pilgrimage had started I had no connections with them because we were always on the road._

_ Also, there was the time I learned of Maester Jyscal's death. I cried uncontrollably. I was sad because I hadn't kept in touch with him, and he was like a father to me. And when I found out that Seymour was the new Maester I wasn't surprised, I was downright pissed off! Someone who did something so sickening! A Maester? That made everyone wonder._

_ "Are you okay? You've been oddly quiet this whole time." I smiled up at him. Auron's face showed genuine worry._

_ "No, I'm fine. I mean yes I'm okay, don't worry. I was just in deep thought." His worry vanished and he pointed in his opposite direction. For the first time I realized that we had stopped walking and everyone was looking at something. I turned to look at it and the sight took my breath away._

_ The Moonflow River was so beautiful. There were pyreflies that floated out of the river and moonlilies were everywhere. The sun was on its way to setting so it was a dusty orange color that bounced and glistened of the water. This reminded me about what Auron had said about Zanarkand._

_ "Is it as pretty as this?" I whispered to Auron, who didn't chuckle this time, he straight out laughed._

_ "You can't even compare the two." I smiled at him, secretly wishing I could go to Zanarkand and see what he was talking about. How could it be more beautiful than this?_

_ "Hey I got an idea!" Tidus shouted just then. Knowing what he was thinking, I agreed with him._

_ "Yeah!" I shouted too._

_ "We're not waiting till nightfall." Auron said coldly, which apparently made the decision. I glared up at him." We don't have time to wait."_

_ "Are you trying to rush Yuna to her grave?" I whispered in his ear. He buried his face further into his jacket. He knew he was wrong, but I knew he wasn't going to admit it and take back what he said._

_ "There is someone at the end of the road waiting for us. He might be able to save Yuna and help her defeat Sin too. We need to hurry to meet him there, we're already running late." I didn't argue with this because he said the words 'save Yuna' so I went along with it._

_ "Then once we beat Sin, we're coming back!" Tidus announced. Everyone went silent. I could feel the tears coming on behind my eyes. Tidus didn't know about what happens, he couldn't see this. I started running towards the Shoopuffs and I could hear Auron following me. _

_ I was pretty slow at running because my boots had steel in them for my fighting. I only fought hand to hand combat. Once I thought I was far enough away from the group I stopped and let the tears spill over._

_ "Why hasn't anyone told him yet? Why haven't I told him yet?" I yelled at Auron, who already had me in his arms._

_ "Maybe because it's too hard to say. No one wants it to happen, it might not even happen, but everyone thinks it will. No one wants to admit it." I nodded and Auron wiped away my tears like he always did. "You know that Tidus was quite the crybaby too. That's what Jecht always said." I giggled at the thought, but that reminded me I had one more question for Auron._

_ "Auron, I have one more question for you." He nodded giving me permission to ask. "We met up in Luca, but Tidus showed up in Besaid at the beginning of this journey. Were you going to go look for me or just go straight to Yuna?" He did that same laugh as he did earlier._

_ "The reason I didn't see you until Luca was because I went to Bevelle to see you, but they said you went to Besaid so I figured that you'd be with Yuna. So I went to Luca looking for both of you." I smiled up at him, relieved by his answer. He ruffled my hair and I pushed his hands away to fix it. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. I heard whistling in the distance._

_ "Get a room you two!" Tidus shouted as the group was walking toward us. We broke apart immediately. I could feel my face turning a deep red color. Auron buried his face in his jacket again and walked away without a word. I stood there like an idiot, while they laughed, so I let out a nervous laugh._

_ "Uhm..." I honestly had no words for this. They all walked past me giggling and chuckling. Wakka stopped and smiled at me. I smiled at him._

_ "I'm glad." He ruffled my hair and started walking._

_ "Hey!" I saw that they were all boarding the Shoopuff, so I ran to catch up with them. Once we boarded I had to fix my hair again. _

_ The ride was very peaceful and relaxing. Auron and I sat next to each other and a little ways in to the trip he nonchalantly put his arm around me like it was our first date. The only person, other than myself, I think that caught it was Yuna because we smiled our smile to each other. Then Wakka started rambling on about how bad the Al Bhed were and we all shifted awkwardly in our seats. _

_ All of a sudden everything started to shake and we all jumped up. Auron grabbed my hand and I held on to it tight. We were all looking around and then someone jumped out of the water and snatched Yuna off of the Shoopuff! Tidus and Wakka were immediately in the water, but I couldn't go, I would sink to the bottom with these boots on._

_ "Yuna..." I spoke softly. "Yuna!" I screamed. I pulled my hand away from Auron's and started to take off my boots._

_ "No, you can't go down there, your attacks are useless!" Auron yelled at me._

_ "But Yuna needs me!" Auron grabbed me and restrained me from taking off my second boot._

_ "They will save her, don't worry." I couldn't wiggle out of his grip, so I had to comply._

_ "Okay, will you let me go?"_

_ "Will you jump off this Shoopuff if I do?"_

_ "Yes."_

_"Then no, I won't." I pouted at him, but he shook his head, so I eventually gave up._

_ Several minutes later they all emerged from the water and Auron let me go and sat back down._

_ "Are you hurt?" Lulu and I asked at the same time._

_ "No, I'm fine." Yuna answered, which relieved all of us. Everyone was in a jumble and we were back on our way. We reached the shore in no time._

_ It was quite the crowd and we lost Tidus, I think he was up ahead. Once we got out of the crowd we saw him. He was talking to some Al Bhed girl._

_ "Friend of yours?" Wakka asked Tidus. Did he not realize what she was?_

_ "Uhh, you could say that."_

_ "Please to meet ya, I'm Rikku!" The blonde girl said._

_I looked at Auron and gave him a questioning look. Looking at Yuna, I inched over to her._

_ "Isn't that your cousin?" I whispered nonchalantly, not wanting to look rude. She nodded_

_ "There's something we need to discuss." Yuna told Wakka in a private tone._

_ "Oh, go ahead." Rikku ran over to Lulu, Yuna, and I__._

_"Girls only! Boys please wait over there!" I followed them, pretty sure what was going to happen. _

_ Yuna wanted to make her a guardian. I was happy, she seemed cheery and the more the merrier, right? Though Yuna felt like she needed Auron's permission, so she asked._

_ Once all the commotion was done and we were back on our way__,__ Auron and I started talking._

_ "I don't know why Yuna needs my permission." He said._

_ "Because she respects you the most out of all of us. She needs your approval." I smiled at him and he shrugged. I grabbed his hand as we entered Guado Salaam. I was afraid of what was in there, and I did not want to face it alone._


	6. Evil Men

_You Didn't Break Your Promise-Chapter 6_

_ As we entered Guadosalam I inspected the greenish-blue floor, trying to distract my mind from where I was about to be. I didn't want to go there. My brain told me to run, but being Yuna's guardian I had to stay and protect her from what no one saw as a threat. I could feel my heart start to race and my hands start to shake. I took my hand away from Auron's and pretended to fix my hair so he wouldn't be suspicious. I wiped my hands on my shorts because they were starting to sweat. I began to feel lightheaded and a weird feeling in my stomach started to emerge._

_ Once we saw the actual city a Guado came up to us and started talking. _

_"We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna. Welcome to Guadosalam." He paused and started again. "This way, my lady. This way." We all put up our guard as he tried to take Yuna away. "I beg your pardon. I am called Tromell Guado. I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado."_

_ Great my ass! If only these people knew Seymour like I did and knew what he did. He wouldn't be so high and mighty then. I thought about telling people many times, but I couldn't bring myself to say those disgusting words._

_ "Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna." Tromell explained. No... I didn't want to see him, or hear him talk. I hated him! It took all the strength I had to keep myself from crying. Why was I such a crybaby?_

_ "Business with me? Whatever could it be, I wonder?" Yuna asked the air. I didn't want to think of what it was. It was probably just going to make me want to rip his head off more._

_"Please, come inside the manor. All will be explained." He gestured towards the biggest house here. His house? I had to go inside his house? I could turn back and never have to see him, but Yuna needed me. "Of course, your friends are also welcome."_

_ We all started walking towards the manor. I grabbed on to Auron's arm, starting to feel a bit sick. I never wanted to see Seymour, and the day he dies__,__ I'll celebrate. We all stepped inside and looked around while Tromell went straight through and said Lord Seymour would be with us shortly. I stood next to Auron__,__ not letting go of him._

_ "If he wanted to see Yuna, why do we have to wait?" I was very agitated. It smelt like Seymour in here and it made me want to vomit._

_ "Because that's what Maesters do." It was a simple answer, it may not have been the correct one, but I accepted it. I tried to breathe through my mouth as much as possible, not wanting the smell to fill my head. We all waited in silence, trying to figure out what he wanted with Yuna. I wiped my hands on my shorts to calm myself down, then attached myself back on to Auron. Tromell stepped out of the room he had entered and said,_

_ "This way please."_

_ We all entered what looked like some kind of party room that was full of food. Auron leaned against the wall near the door so I joined him there. It was quiet and we were told to wait until Seymour was here. I sighed starting to feel a little better. _

_ "Stay on your guard." I heard Auron say. I looked up to see that Tidus had walked over here._

_ "Why? This guy's just a priest, right?" I wanted to crack up right there, but I just gave off a big smile. _

_ "Those with power use that power." That was true enough, but he was a creep too! "Maesters have power." I looked away, wondering if he just insulted all of the Maesters._

_ "Wait..." Tidus paused. "You sure you don't have something against Yevon?" Auron chuckled. I honestly didn't know how he felt. I knew that he didn't want to talk about his pilgrimage or the time he spent away from me, but what about Yevon? I had no idea._

_ "I lived a long time in Zanarkand." Auron answered. Maybe that made sense to Tidus, but not to me._

_ "Ohh." Tidus walked away._

_ "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked Auron._

_ "It means that I have spent enough time away from the teachings to understand that they're garbage." I laughed._

_ "You could say that again." He eyed me curiously._

_ "Since when do you not believe in the teachings?" I looked away. I didn't want to tell Auron what had happened. Especially since he would probably brutally murder Seymour if he knew._

_ "I had a lot of time to think while you were away." It wasn't a lie, I did. I had ten years to think. That wasn't the answer to his question though. He shrugged it off and we stood there is silence once again._

_ Tromell entered and started talking about Lord Jyscal, who, in my eyes, was still a great man. Though honestly I was getting tired of this Tromell guy, I just wanted to be out of here and if Seymour didn't show up soon I would probably go insane._

_ "But now a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together." I wanted to shout 'Shut the fuck up__,__ you ignorant bastard.', but I needed to keep my anger under control. "But that is not all, I think. Lord Seymour... He will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spira." Oh-My-Yevon. If that would ever happen I would be forced to kill myself, not that it ever would because an evil man such as him couldn't obtain such a status._

_ Just then Seymour entered. I froze. No, it was him. My breathing became heavy again and I could feel my eyes getting hot, but I would not cry. I had to show Seymour that I was still strong._

_ "That is enough Tromell." His voice sent shivers down my spine. I stood up more straight and looked directly at him. "Must I always endure such praise?"_

_ Really?_

_ "Welcome!" Seymour exclaimed. _

_ "You... wanted to see me?" Yuna sounded unsure of herself and nervous. I was trying to inch up to her, but I didn't want to draw any attention._

_ "Please, make yourselves at home. There's no rush." No rush? I wish there wasn't any need to rush, but being in a weirdo's house meant there was a need to rush._

_ "Please, keep this short. Yuna must rush." Auron spoke up from the back. Thank you, you don't know how much that meant to me._

_ "Pardon me. It has been a long time since I had guests." Well maybe if you didn't scare them all away... "Lady Yuna, this way." He was not about to take Yuna away with him, I wouldn't allow it! Yuna started to move and so did all the other guardians. I felt relieved that I misunderstood._

_ "I don't want to be here." I finally told Auron._

_ "Neither do I." But I have a feeling that we didn't want to be here for different reasons. _

_ We were taken to a into a sphere theater, you could say. It was turned on and everything started to glow. It was the night sky. The stars were so close you could almost touch them. I looked around in awe, completely forgetting who was showing this to me. There were other planets too. It was such an amazing sight!_

_ Then a city appeared underneath us. Beautifully constructed buildings, with waterfalls going off of them. It was indeed the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Then it clicked. I quickly looked up at Auron and he was smiling._

_ "Is this..." He nodded. Wow, if only I could watch the sunset here! I didn't even pay attention to what Seymour was saying until he said,_

_ "She once lived in this metropolis." What?_

_ "She, who?" Yuna asked. _

_ I looked around as the scenery was changing. We ended up in a bedroom with a lady sitting on the bed._

_ "Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna called out. Then Seymour rambled on about how you needed love and bonds to defeat Sin. What was he playing at?_

_ I was startled when a giant man in full armor entered the room, could it be? Lord Zaon? The simulator stopped and we were all back in the party room._

_ Yuna was walking around slightly panicking and then she gulped down a glass of water. I hurried up to her to make sure she was alright._

_ "Wow! Your face is beat red!" Rikku pointed out._

_ "You okay?" Tidus and I asked at the same time._

_ I stared at Seymour, who diverted his eyes to me and smirked. My eyes got wide as he kept starring at me._

_ "He... He asked me to marry him!" Yuna finally told us. I could have died right there. He... he wasn't serious, was he?_

_ "You serious?" Tidus choked out._

_ "You know what Yuna must do." Auron added in. I was still in shock I couldn't believe it. I stumbled and tried to lean on the table, but I fell over anyway. Though everyone was too caught up in what was happening to notice._

_ "Of course. Lady Yuna, no, all summoners, are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a Maester of Yevon." A Maester of Yevon?_

_ "Spira is no playhouse." Auron argued. "A moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing."_

_ "Even so, the actors must play their parts." I hated all of these analogies. Everyone went silent, and I began to get the air back in my lungs. "There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over."_

_ "We will do so then. We leave." Auron said and walked over to me to help me up, not questioning why I was on the floor and walked out._

_ "Lady Yuna, I await your favorable reply." Seymour said in that voice I hated. Everyone started walking away, but me. "Why are you still here Sir?" He asked looking at Auron. My brow furrowed. What did he mean? Auron stopped. "I beg your pardon. We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane." Tidus went up and sniffed him which made me smile, but Auron just pushed him away._

_Everyone left, but I walked up to Seymour._

_ "What the hell?" I yelled at him._

_ "What? Do you not want me to marry anyone else? Then you should have said yes when I asked you." He smirked._

_ "You are not going to touch Yuna! I'll tell her... I'll tell her what you did!"_

_ "Be my guest, but will she believe you?" My eyes got big; he was playing with my head. Of course she would believe me._

_ "You're playing with my head." I whispered._

_ "Oh, am I?" He went to touch my hair, I took a step back and crossed my arms._

_ "Don't touch me!" I screamed at him. I glared at him and he smiled down at me._

_ "You can't forget that night, can you? Or do you not want to? I can't blame you, it was beautiful."_

_ "I hate you!" I screamed at him. I smacked him and ran out of the room. No it was not beautiful! I hated him more than anything else! I ran out of the empty manor to see everyone talking around a bench._

_ "I'm going to the Farplane." I heard Yuna say. "I'm going to see my father and think on this."_

_ "Go on, we'll be right behind you." Lulu told her._

_ We all walked to the Farplane. I needed to talk to Yuna, like now. I could wait until after the Farplane I guess, but it was crucial. We were walking up the steps, but Auron and Rikku stopped. I looked back as did Tidus. I walked down to where Auron was._

_ "Aren't you coming?" He asked Auron._

_ "I do not belong there." Well none of us belonged there, but we were going anyway._

_ "You're scared!" Tidus smiled._

_ "Searching the past to find the future... This is all that is there. I need it not. You'd better be going." That more sense and it was kind of poetic too._

_ "You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person, an illusion, nothing else." Rikku paused. "Well, have fun!"_

_ "What, you're not going either, Rikku?" _

_ "I keep my memories inside." Tidus looked confused. "Memories are nice, but that's all they are."_

_ Tidus accepted the answer and was on his way to the Farplane. I turned back to Auron and sat on the railing next to him._

_ "Are you not going?" He asked me._

_ "No, why would I when I could spend time with you?" I smiled up at him, but he did nothing. Was something wrong? "Is something wrong? You've been acting weird ever since we came here."_

_ "I could say the same for you. Breathing heavily, falling over, grabbing on to my arm." I looked away. I couldn't bring myself to tell him, not while Seymour was so near. Auron could be taken to prison! _

_ "I've just been feeling lightheaded." I whispered._

_ "I can tell you're lying." _

_ "Well you're changing the subject! I just asked if something was wrong." I argued back._

_ "Mmhmm. Definitely lying, you're getting defensive." Auron smirked down at me. My brow furrowed again and I cocked my head to the side._

_ "What makes you so sure?" I didn't want to let him win._

_ "I've known you since you were a toddler. I can tell when you're lying and when you're not." I gaped at him. He had me beat. I was lying, but I wasn't about to tell him the truth._

_ "Fine, but what's wrong?" I let him win, but still insisted on knowing why he was acting so strangely._

_ "Are you going to tell me the truth?" I shook my head no. "Then I'm not going to tell you." I heard Rikku laugh. We both turned our heads toward to her._

_ "I'm sorry, you guys just sounded like an old married couple there." I blushed and smiled at her._

_ "We have been together for 11 years." Her entire expression changed. Her eyes got big and her mouth dropped._

_ "Wow, really?" I shook my head. "That's so sweet!" _

_ I heard footsteps coming towards us. That didn't take too long._

_ "Thanks for waiting. I'll go give my answer to Maester Seymour." No, I had to talk with her, now. _

_ We heard some gasping behind us and we turned around. There was the image of Lord Jyscal... Lord Jyscal._

_ "He does not belong here. Yuna send him." Auron told her. It was the right thing to do, but I wanted him here._

_ I heard some grunting behind me, Auron was down on the ground._

_ "Auron!" I hurried over to help him, but he waved away my hand and got up on his own. I looked at him with curiosity._

_ "Don't worry, I'm fine."_

_ "I can tell you're lying." I smiled up at him and he chuckled._

_ "Talk later. We leave now." Auron announced, and everyone went on their way._

_ We left and I pulled Yuna aside. Everyone looked at me._

_ "I need to talk to Yuna in private, I promise it won't be long." I smiled and they all complied._

_ "What is it?" She asked._

_ "There is something you need to know about Seymour before you make your final decision. I met Seymour at my 17th birthday party and we became best friends."_

_ "Really?" She gaped at me and I nodded._

_ "Well just a few months before my 18th birthday, he did something to me. Something that made me leave Bevelle and come to Besaid." She nodded probably remembering the day I showed up there. I took a deep breath and told her what I had never told anyone before._

_Flashback_

_ "Seymour, wait for me. I don't know the way there." I shouted at him when he was no longer in my sight. I walked a little more until I could see him again._

_ "You're awfully slow." He smirked and I smiled what I could muster up. _

_ He was taking me to a rather small pond hidden in the Calm Lands, which only he knew existed. Well, I guess I knew now._

_ "No, you're just too fast. Will we be there soon? We've been walking for ages." He walked a couple more steps and moved the tall grass out of the way._

_ "We're here." It was a nice little pond, and it was beautiful in the orange and pink sunset. _

_ "Oh, wow." I took in a little more of the scenery. "I wasn't expecting such a sight." We had been walking in tall grass all the way here, but it opened up to a small meadow where the grass wasn't as tall._

_ "Wasn't it worth the walk?" Seymour smiled down at me. I nodded. "Come, sit down." He gestured to some boulders._

_ We had a little picnic and sat there talking for hours. It was a lot of fun, more fun than I had had in a long time. I was lying in the grass looking at the full moon. I jumped up and stretched._

_ "We should start heading back, they're probably already worried about us." I suggested knowing that it was time to head home._

_ "Yes, but there is something I must ask you while we are out here." Seymour got up and then got down on one knee. My eyes got wide and I felt sick to my stomach. "Will you be my wife?"_

_ "Seymour..." I couldn't, I didn't love him like that. "You know my heart belongs to Auron. I'm sorry, I can't."_

_ "Auron has been missing for almost three years, do you honestly think that he will be coming back?" Those words made me break out into sobs. "Shh, shh, don't cry." Seymour put his arms around me and I accepted the comfort. "Marry me and forget that you ever knew Auron" I pushed him away._

_ "NO! How could you say that? Auron is the only man I will ever love. I'm sorry Seymour, my answer is no." I said firmly, trying to put him in his place. He was my best friend, but I wasn't in love with him._

_ "What do you mean no? After all of pain I have eased for you!" He started to grab my arms. "You will love me!" _

_ He reached for my shorts and undid them._

_ "Seymour! Seymour stop!" I screamed. I was kicking and trying to get free from him, but nothing worked._

_ He pulled my shorts and my panties down. _

_ "Seymour!" I started crying. "Please stop!"_

_ "I knew you loved me." He whispered in my ear as he entered me._

_End Flashback_

_ Yuna stood there with her mouth wide open and a tear in her eye. She stumbled back, but did not fall. I smiled at her to let her know that I was over it._

_ "He...he raped you?" I nodded "Does Sir Auron know?" _

_ My eyes got big and I shook my head 'no'._

_ "You are the first person I have ever told, please don't tell him. I will tell him when the time is right, but I don't want him to go to prison or anything, you know?" My eyes watered up and Yuna hugged me. "I just needed to tell you before you told him your decision. But we should be on our way back to the group." She nodded and we walked back to the group who was waiting patiently._

_ "I will go meet with Maester Seymour." She turned to go, but Auron called out to her._

_ "Yuna! Jyscal is the Guado's problem, not yours." Yuna kept on her way, I think she was still shocked by what I told her. We all dispersed into our own little groups, I with Auron of course. _

_ "So what did you discuss with her?" He asked. I could tell he was dying with curiosity. I smiled._

_ "What I knew about Seymour, top secret information." He eyed me._

_ "Will I ever get to know?" _

_ "One lucky day, when we're far away from Seymour." I once again smiled up at him. "I don't want Yuna in there alone, Seymour is a bad man."_

_ "I agree with you, but how do you figure?" I laughed._

_ "You can just tell." _

_ "Hey guys," Tidus called out running up to the group. "Seymour left a while ago for some temple." I was relieved that Yuna wasn't with Seymour, but worried that she was still in there._

_ "I'll go get her." Rikku volunteered and within moments she returned to us._

_ "They say Seymour went to Macarena Temple." Tidus explained. I giggled, Macarena Temple._

_ "Macalania Temple." Wakka corrected. "What I don't get is, why would the lord Maester head off without a peep to anyone?"_

_ "Maybe he wasn't expecting Yuna's answer so soon." Rikku guessed._

_ "Ah, that's probably it." Wakka agreed. I didn't have another answer, but I wasn't so sure._

_ "Yuna, what is it?" Auron asked. I turned my attention toward Yuna, who looked worried._

_ "Oh, nothing." She said softly. Lie._

_ "Hmm... You're a poor liar." _

_ "I was thinking the same thing." I said._

_ "It's true. It's nothing!" I shook my head in disapproval. She was lying. "Come on let's go."_

_ We all started to walk out and I was so glad to be out of here._

_ "She was lying." I whispered to Auron. He let out a grunt._

_ "I know." I took his hand as we went on with our journey._


	7. The Truth

_You Didn't Break Your Promise-Chapter 7_

_ We entered the Thunder Plains, and like I suspected it was raining and thundering. I looked around at the wet marsh thinking that this place wasn't going to be fun to cross, but I guess any place is better than Guadosalam. I was glad to be out of there. Within minutes of standing there I and everyone else were thoroughly soaked. I tried to shake off, but my attempt what futile._

_ "Oh, no... We're here." Everyone turned their attention to Rikku who was slightly hunched over putting her hands to her chest. We heard some thunder and she yelped._

_ "How are we supposed to cross that?" Tiduus complained. I wanted to let my sarcasm take over and answer, 'walking duh', but I just smiled to myself instead._

_ "See the lightning rod towers? The lightning is drawn to them... hopefully." I honestly was a little afraid to cross this, but if it meant being away from Guadosalam, then I would frolic through it._

_ "We head north, not too near and not too far from the towers, ya?" Wakka said. I guess that would do it, but I was still skeptical. I hoped no one was going to get hurt._

_ "Meaning we should avoid wide open areas." Lulu continued needlessly._

_ "I think I forgot something in Guadosalam." Rikku said as another roar of thunder passed our ears._

_ "Nice knowing you." Auron joked._

_ "Okay, okay! I'll go!" Rikku finally surrendered and we started heading through the plains._

_ I would flinch every time I saw lightning or heard thunder, which made Auron smile and look at me from the corner of his eye. Sometimes the lighting would strike so close it made Rikku and I fall backwards. The group would laugh as we got up._

_ "Scared of thunder are we?" Auron teased._

_ "No, it just startles me, that's it." I pouted and Auron chuckled._

_ "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I blushed, but my face was too cold to show it._

_ The walk was nice and fast. Not too many fiends either, which was good. I actually quite enjoyed it. We were approaching the travel agency when there was a big boom right in front of us. Rikku and I jumped back screaming, even Yuna gasped._

_ "Whoa!" Tidus breathed._

_ "Whoa! That was a close one!" Wakka laughed as Auron helped me up._

_ "Stop kidding around." Lulu had brought out her authority._

_ "Yes, ma'am..." Auron and I smiled at their conversation. We all started walking again, when we heard Rikku quietly laughing. "Hmm? What's wrong?" She just laughed some more in a creepy quiet tone. Tidus mocked her._

_ "You're giving me the creeps!" He exclaimed. Another boom filled the air. I flinched, but Auron had a tighter grip on me and Rikku ducked down to the ground. Another boom and I yelped. Rikku, however, slithered on the floor and grabbed Tidus' leg._

_ "I want to go home!" She screeched. Poor thing she was obviously terrified. "I hate lighting! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?" I nodded in agreement, seeing as I was shivering in my shorts and tank top. I looked up at Auron._

_ "This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly." I guess he was right, but could a couple minutes hurt?_

_ "I know, but... Just for a little while?" I looked up at Auron with wide eyes._

_ "Please Auron?" I knew he couldn't resist this face._

_ "Heh, well? What now?" Tidus asked. Auron sighed and we continued on in to the travel agency._

_ "I'm... a little tired." Yuna admitted. Yuna hurried back on to her room and I yawned. I was always quite the sleepyhead._

_ "I'm a little tired to, is it alright with everyone if rest too?" They all nodded and I asked for a room. I looked toward Auron and gestured for him to follow me. I walked down the hallway hearing Auron's footsteps behind me. We entered the room and I flopped down on the bed. "We don't get a lot of chances to rest do we?" He shook his head and I sighed as I got back up. I went over to Auron and put my arms around his neck while he put his arms around my waist. I laid my head down on his chest as we started moving in some way that slightly resembled slow dancing. "I wonder what Yuna's up to."_

_ "Making more problems for herself." I looked up at him, he was a good eight inches taller than. My tippy-toes weren't even good enough to reach his face. He laughed as he bent down to kiss me. We stopped moving and focused more on kissing. We started to stumble and fell over on the bed, me on top of him. It got harder and faster, until we finally parted. "When I left you were still a virgin, is that still the case?"_

_ My eyes got wide and there were pains in my stomach. I jumped up off of him and across the room. Not this again, but I guess he should know. He sat up and looked down._

_ "It's okay if you're not. It's the past, I shouldn't have asked." I shook my head._

_ "No, there is something I need to tell you." So I sat back down and told him about how I was friends with Seymour and what he had done to me. After that we sat in silence for many moments._

_ "I'm going to kill him." Auron shot up and headed for the door._

_ "Auron!" I screeched and threw myself on the floor. "Please don't, I don't want you to be taken away from me." He sighed and kneeled by me._

_ "I'll eventually kill him, if that is the last thing I do." I shook my head in agreement. I wanted him to die, but not if it meant that I would lose Auron._

_ "Hey!" We heard Wakka call through the door. "We're ready to leave."_

_ We got up and left the room. When we got to the lobby Rikku was still not wanting to leave. Everyone was clearing out and other than us, she was the only one left._

_ "Go ahead." I whispered to Auron. When Rikku and I were the only ones left I tried to talk to her. "Listen, we're halfway through the Thunder Plains. I know you can make it through here and once we're out you never have to come back here again." I patted her on the back and she nodded as we both headed for the door._

…_After a while of walking…_

_"Everyone...wait." Everyone stopped and looked at Yuna with surprise._

_ "What's up?" Wakka asked._

_ "I have something to tell you." She was going to tell us about her decision not to marry Seymour. _

_ "Here?" Lulu sounded annoyed, we were all already soaked. My pigtails were drooping and I had a feeling it made me look like a sad puppy._

_ "We're almost out of here! Let's go!" Rikku started walking again, but I just nodded in agreement waiting for Yuna to comply._

_ "I have to say it now!" Yuna sounded like she had snapped, but we all knew she didn't mean it._

_ "Over there." Auron pointed to a little covered spot not far away. We all walked and waited for Yuna to tell us what she had to say._

_ "I've decided to marry." Yuna slowly said. I felt my heart skip a beat. You had got to be kidding me._

_ "Yuna! Even though..." My voice trailed off and she nodded. _

_ "I thought so." Lulu said shaking her head._

_ "B-But why? Why'd you change your mind?" Wakka took a couple steps forward with a confused look on his face._

_ "For Spira's future and Yevon's unity." I shook my head that was the crappiest answer I have ever heard. "I thought it would be the best thing to do."_

_ "That's not good enough." Auron rendered._

_ "Wait, is it..." Lulu suddenly spoke. "Is it because of Lord Jyscal?" That must be it, Yuna wouldn't marry him for those reasons after what I had told her. Would she?_

_ "Hey, that sphere!" Tidus spoke up. What about Tidus? She loves Tidus. Auron moved towards Yuna._

_ "Show me." He demanded._

_ "I can't." Yuna replied, determined to keep whatever she was planning a secret. "I must speak to Maester Seymour first. I truly am sorry, but this is... It is a personal matter."_

_ "You're kidding, ya?" Wakka looked as surprised as all of us did, but I could see he did not want her to marry. I don't think any of us did either._

_ "As you wish." Auron uttered. I looked at him shocked; he wasn't going to stop her?_

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "Just one thing." He added._

_ "I won't quit my pilgrimage." Yuna replied before he asked._

_ "Then it is...fine." Auron concluded and walked back over to me._

_ "Fine?" I screamed, which drew everyone's attention. I don't think I have ever been as loud as I was right there. "How is that fine?"_

_ "Wait a minute, Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her?" Tidus questioned._

_ "No, I'm not. As long as she is willing to face Sin... all else is her concern." He paused. I was furious. What the hell was Yuna thinking, and why the hell was no one stopping her? "That is a summoner's privilege. As long as she journeys." Wakka and Lulu nodded in agreement._

_ "Yuna just one question." Wakka spoke up again. "Can't you just talk to Maester Seymour? You've got to marry him?" Technically that was two questions, but now was not the time to correct people._

_ "I don't know." She replied and looked away. "But I think it is the right thing to do." Bullshit._

_ "Okay, I guess." Rikku walked forward now._

_ "Yunie..." Rikku put her arms on Yuna's shoulders as some thunder roared. "Quiet! I wish we could help somehow, someway!"_

_ "It's okay... I'll be fine." Yuna looked at me and I shook my head. I had a feeling she wasn't going to be fine. We stood there in silence, until Auron broke it._

_ "Next, we're going to Macalania Temple. Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We guardians will wait until they're done, and plan our next move. Understood?" We all nodded. This situation didn't have words, because it should never have happened._

_ We all started moving again, seeing the exit made us move faster. Auron and I walked a little bit behind everyone else._

_ "You have told her about Seymour's and yours past?" Auron whispered._

_ "Yes I informed her in Guadosalam, she was the first person I ever told. I wonder why should would even consider marrying him, for any reason."_

_ "I'm not sure, but it has something to do with that sphere she has." I nodded as we exited the Thunder Plains into a glowing forest._


	8. Home is Where the Heart is

_You Didn't Break Your Promise Chapter 8_

_Author's Note: Sorry about the updating. For those of you who don't know, this story was already published on before, but I took it down for edits. I am putting the rest of the chapters back up on this accountUNEDITED because I am rewriting this story on a different account. There will be a few changes to the story, but the reason I have decided to rewrite the story is the fact that my writing style has changed dramatically. _

_ We were slowly entering Macalania Woods being cautious. Rikku looked around and stopped being so tense. The marsh was gone and we were finally back on hard ground. I was glad to be out of there! These woods seem peaceful as they always were, but after the temple here, we would have to go to Bevelle. We couldn't skip it even if we wanted to. There was a temple there that Yuna needed to pray at. Well it wasn't like any of the other temples that we visited on this pilgrimage. It was... different. I didn't want to go there, there were too many memories. Too many people to face. Too many people I hurt, too many people who had hurt me. And definitely to many places I had cried._

_ After Bevelle it was to the Clam Lands, and beyond that I had no clue what was there. I knew that there was and then Zanarkand, but I had never been to those places. It would be scary, especially since what would happen in Zanarkand. I couldn't think of that now, it was too hard. _

_ I took a couple steps in deep thought and realized that Auron wasn't by my side and stopped. I swung around._

_ "Auron?" I tilted my head to the side, confused on why he had stopped._

_ "Go ahead, I need to talk to Tidus alone. We'll meet up with you guys in a minute." I smiled and ran up ahead. I stopped where everyone was gathered around and streched. _

_ "I'm glad to be out of there!" I tried to make conversation. Everyone was always too quiet._

_ "Uh-huh!" Rikku agreed with me and Yuna nodded. I looked at Yuna and she looked like she really did want to tell me, but didn't want me dragged into this mess she was creating. And who knew whar kind of mess she was creating. She wanted to explain her reasons, but I had to trust her that they wouldn't be stupid reasons. I smiled at her, trying to convey that it was okay. _

_ "Slowpokes!" Rikku shouted and I turned around. _

_ "Sorry!" Tidus apologized as I glued myself back to Auron. I wanted us to be inseperable, to make up for all the time we had lost. I smiled at the thought that we were going to be together for the rest of our lives. I hope we die on the same day, at the same time. I couldn't lose Auron again._

_ "Yuna, let's go." Tidus said, interupting my thoughts. Yuna nodded and we started up the intertwined branches._

_ We were all walking through the peaceful woods not saying anything, just fighting fiends and walking. I enjoyed the sound of our shoes stepping on the wood and I kept concentrating on it. Click, clack. It made me smile. I took a deep breath of clean air and looked at the scenery. It was all glowy and a pretty blue color. It was a tad chilly, but there was no breeze, so it made it bearable._

_ "Beautiful, ya?" Wakka broke the silence. Everyone agreed, not trying to make conversation. "Why did you ever leave Bevelle? You could come out and see this everyday!" I chuckled._

_ "It's complicated." It wasn't complicated at all, but I wasn't going to say, 'Oh, I was raped by Maester Seymour, so I didn't feel like staying around.' No, Wakka would probably pry and dig into the details, because, you know, a Maester would never do that. Well in Wakka's eyes. I loved Wakka, he was one of my best friends, but his views were very skewed. _

_ Lulu eyed me, now suspicious. She had never asked me until now. No one had really asked me until now. They asked me, Why Besaid of all places?, but I told them that Yuna was a close friend of mine and really the only one I had left. Besaid was beautiful, sure it was small, but I liked the small compared to the large one in Bevelle. Plus in Bevelle everyone worked and if you were underage you had to be dropped off in the courtyard all day, or you stayed at home. In Besaid everyone was nice and everyone cared. We were all one big family._

_ "Bevelle is a large city, with everyone always doing something. There is no warmth like there is in Besaid. I had no big attatchment to it, once Auron and Yuna had left. Other than Maester Kinoc, who was always busy. You could say that city was making me crazy, I had to get out." I laughed." Nice view or not."_

_ "Huh... I never would have guessed." Wakka concluded and it was silent once again. _

_ "I'm not saying it's a bad place." Yes I am. "It's just mainly business, everyone is just busy." Yeah and they're all cold hearted. Auron laughed. "What? "_

_ "You're saying one thing, but meaning the exact opposite." My eyes got big."You're easy to read." My jaw dropped, did he know me that well. Wakka looked at me._

_ "So, it's a bad place?" He looked confused probably wonder whether we were talking about this or something else. I sighed and answered._

_ "It's bad for your soul." I elbowed Auron in the side and he chuckled. He bent down and kissed the top of my head. I smiled as that one summoner's guardian ran frantically up to us. _

_ "Hey!" He stopped to catch he breath and we all looked at him. "You... Have you seen Dona?" That was her name, Dona._

_ "Dona? Can't say I have." Tidus answered._

_ "What's up?" Wakka questioned._

_ "We got separated on the way here. Damn it all! I've got to find her!" He was very worried, even shaking, but sorrow started to set in on his face._

_ "Calm down." Auron advised._

_ "But, if anything happens to her..." He looked like he was about ready to cry. I wanted to help him, no matter how much of a bitch Dona was earlier, he shouldn't have to worry like this._

_ "Running around in a panic is not going to help. Right now, you have to keep cool, and search." Damn he did know how to be a guardian didn't he. But still we should help him._

_ "But-" He cried out in argument._

_ "Guard your emotions, then guard your summoner." I had to ponder this. So he was saying that no matter how you feel, you still had to guard your summoner. He did that very well back in the Thunder Plains when he was storming off to go kill Seymour. Not. The thought made me smile, but I had to supress it because Barthello was in a state of emergency and distress. I didn't want him to think that I was smiling at his disfortune. He straightened his posture and lowered his voice._

_ "You're right." _

_ "Shall we search?" Auron asked. _

_ "No, I've taken up enough of your time." He prayed to Yevon." Thank you, Sir Auron." He ran off in search of her and I laughed._

_ "He really looks up to you." I said to Auron._

_ "I couldn't imagine why." Auron wasn't kinding, which slightly alarmed me. Maybe because you are known as the best guardian there ever was? That was just my guess. _

_ "What's up?" Wakka asked. I turned my attention towards them to see that Rikku had almost ran after him._

_ "Oh, I just wanted to wish him good luck." I could smell the lie from here, though I just shrugged it off._

_ We were on our way again. I snuggled up against Auron and he put his arm around me. I was kind of tired, so I kind of leaned on him. I was alwasy tired. I was also a notorious sleeper as well as I was crier. We reached a fork the road and we stopped once again._

_ "Wait..." Auron detached himself from me and walked toward an overgrown path. Ahh that. "It is here... Somewhere."_

_ "What's here?" Tidus asked._

_ "Something you should see." I nodded in agreement. It was beautiful._

_ "But, Sir Auron..." Yuna didn't want to protest, but what ever business she had with Seymour she wanted to get it done and fast. I couldn't balme her._

_ "It won't take long." He reassured her and went on cutting a path. When he was done he went straight through. I ran after him, everyone else after me. Once it was in sight I grabbed Auron's hand._

_ "Wow! I haven't seen it in so long!" Auron smiled._

_ "I'm glad we came here then." Everyone else came in and started gapign at it too. It was one of the most beautiful places I had ever been, along with the Moonflow. I hadn't come here since Auron and I came here, three days before his departure._

_ "What's that?" I heard Wakka gasp._

_ "Fiends are also attracted to these places."_

_ We used Lulu's magic to beat it down fairly quickly. I wouldn't mind learning some magic spells sometime._

_ "Lulu!" I got her attention after the battle. "You should teach me some black magic sometime, okay?" She smiled and nodded._

_ "It would be fun, and dangerous like the last time you tried to learn."_

_ "I'm not going to be around next time, ya?" Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and I laughed. I even think Kihmari smiled._

_ "I'm still sorry about that Wakka!" Around five years ago I asked Lulu to teach me some black magic. So, we all went down to the beach and she tried to teach me a fire spell, but I lost control and hit Wakka and almost hit Kihmari too._

_ I looked at the ground and saw a sphere next to Tidus. "Tidus." He looked at me and I pointed down at it. He picked it up and showed everyone._

_ "Woah this is old! Don't know it you can play it back." Wakka examined it._

_ "Jecht left it here ten years ago." Auron seemed sad at the mention of him. Everyone gasped, but me and Auron. "Play it back." Tidus agreed and turned it on. The picture was fuzzy, but the sound came over good._

_ ...Sphere..._

_ "What are you taking?" Auron asked in annoyed voice._

_ "Well, you said it was going to be a long trip." Jecht answered. "We'll be seeing a lot of neat things, right? So, I'd thought I'd record it all in this. To show to my wife and kid, you know."_

_ "This is no pleasure cruise!" Auron exclaimed._

_ "Hey, Braska." Jecht turned to Braska, ignoring Auron. "Ain't this supposed to be a grand occasion? Where are the cheering fans? The crying women?"_

_ "This is it. Too many goodbyes, people think twice about leaving."_

_ "Hmmm... If you say so." Jecht didn't understand. "Well, it better be a lot more colourful when we come back. A parade for Braska, vanquisher of Sin!"_

_ Braska laughed at how naive he was. "We should go, day will break soon."_

_ "Auron!" I screamed of the screen, which quickly looked at me. I ran into him, clashing against him._

_ "I have to go." He tried to soothe me in an affectionate tone. I shook my head no._

_ "I know, but-" He kissed me. We parted. "I... I have one thing to ask of you before you leave." Auron shook his head. "Don't die."_

_ "I promise."_

_ "And, I love you." He took my hand and squeezed it._

_ "I love you too." _

_ He let go and started walking away. I headed back the other way crying. The camera swung to Auron's face. He too had tears running down his face._

_ "Is Auron crying?" Jecht slightly joked._

_ "Jecht!" Braska snapped._

_ The sphere switched to Macalania._

_ "Auron, could you stand closer to him?" Braska called out from behind the sphere. He did as he was asked. Braska adjusted the sphere. "Good that should do it!"_

_ "What's a matter? Afraid I might bite?" Jecht taunted Auron._

_ "Jecht..." Auron brought out his cold, but playful tone._

_ "Braska, you should take one too. It would make a great gift for little Yuna!" Jecht suggested._

_ "I suppose." Braska complied._

_ "Lord Braska, we shouldn't be wasting our time like this." Auron complained._

_ "Why what's the hurry, man? Want to get back to your girl?" Jecht asked._

_ "Let me tell you what the hurry is!" _

_ "Auron!" Braska started to settle the arguement._

_ ...End Sphere..._

_ "What's the point? He wasn't on some pleasure cruise." Tidus said. The quote confused me._

_ "I think there's more." Rikku looked down at the sphere and hit play again._

_ ...Sphere..._

_ It was Jecht sitting here, where we were._

_ "Hey. If you're sitting there, watching this... It means you're stuck in Spira like me. You might not know when you'll get back home, but you better not be crying! Although I guess I'd understand. But you know what? There's a time you have to stop crying and move on. You'll be fine. Remember you're my son. And... Well, uh... Nevermind, I'm no good at these things."_

_ "Anyways, I believe in you. Be good. Goodbye."_

_ ...End Sphere..._

_ "He sounded almost serious, but ti was too late." Another confusing statement provided by Tidus. This boy was just wrapping my head around today. Auron detached myself from me again and walked towards the exit._

_ "He was serious. Jecht had already accepted his fate." _

_ "His fate?" Auron asked... I wanted to know too._

_ "Jecht...he, he was always talking about going home, to Zanarkand. That's why he took all those pictures, to show them to you when he returned. But as he journyed with us, he came to understand Spira and Braska's resolve. It happened gradually, but Jecht changed. He decided he would join Braska in his fight against Sin._

_ "So, then he gave up going home?" Tidus asked._

_ "That was his decision." Tidus stood there thinking and we all patiently waited as I walked up behind Auron. _

_ "Alright guys! Let's go!" Tidus announced from behind me. We all started walking out, but Auron stopped. I looked back and he waved for me to go on. I sighed and went ahead. I followed the group to the travel agnecy and waited for Tidus and Auron to join back up with us. We were approaching the travel agency when Lulu spoke to me._

_ "Sir Auron must really love you, a brave man like that crying, I would have never guessed." I laughed._

_ "Me neither! He didn't show any signs that he was going to cry when we parted. I remember that day so well. I felt for a long time that it was a memory that needed to be remembered often, so I wouldn't forget a single detail, but I changed my mind when I got a more important one." I smiled at her." The day when I finally saw him again."_

_ "That makes sense." Her voice was quiet and I could tell she was thinking about Chappu._

_ "Chappu died loving you. He died trying to keep Sin away from you. He wouldn't want it this way, but he wouldn't want it the other way either." _

_ "I know, but I desperately want him to be here. I would do anything for it. I feel that way sometimes, but I realize that I'm just being Childish." She straightened up and took a deep breath. "But I'm fine now, Chappu wants me to move on, so I will."_

_ "He wants you to be happy. Wether that means moving on or never loving another man. You do what you want, what makes you happy." We entered the travel agency._

_ "You're right." Lulu concluded and went over by herself to think. I stood there waiting for Auron, who showed up several minutes later. he came in and sat down. I walked over and sat on his lap, leaning my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and I began talking._

_ "You cried?" _

_ "Every night. I wanted you. To be with me." I smiled and kissed his cheek. " It got worse every time too, I lost a lot of sleep because of you, Missy."_

_ "You don't think I ever cried? I thought you were dead! You at least didn't have a reason to think I was dead." _

_ "That's true, but I was never positive. I always imagined you were off with other boys your age."_

_ "Maybe I was." I smiled to keep from laughing at the image. "No I wasn't I waited for you. You were all I wanted." I closed my eyes to get a little rest while we were idle._

_ "We should be going." Yuna decided. I groggily opened my eyes and got up. We left the travel agency and headed down the icy road to the temple. My steel boats were making deep marks in the snow, which slowed me down tremendously. Everyone stopped and looked at me._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry." _

_ "Perhaps you should take them off." Yuna suggested._

_ "There's no need." Auron said has he suddenly scooped me up in his arms. I blushed and smiled. _

_ " That will do to." Yuna silently giggled and we started on our way again when that Tromell guy walked up to us._

_ "Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you. We were suprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly suprised of course. Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left with out notice."_

_ "It's quite alright." Yuna assured him. "I have one question if I may, Sir."_

_ "My Lady?"_

_ "I want to keep journeying, even if I marry. Do you think that Maester Seymour would let me?" Yuna please don't do it, please, please! I didn't want her to marry that dirtbag. He was just trouble!_

_ "But of course, my Lady. Lord Seymour wishes nothing else, I'm sure." Tromell gestured for her to come his way. Yuna turned to us and smiled._

_ "Goodbye." She walked over to Tromell and joined him._

_ "Well... We must follow Guado tradition. I'll have to ask you to wait here a little while longer. I'll send someone to escort you.." They started to head off, but Yuna looked back._

_ "We're all with you Yuna. Do as you will." Auron told her. It was true, as much as I didn't want her to marry Seymour I would let her because it is her pilgrimage._

_ "Thank you." She was back on her way with Tromell._

_ "Sorry." Auron apologized. "That was your line." He looked at Tidus. Tidus ran foward and called out to Yuna whistling._

_ "Yessir!" She yelled at the bottom of the slope._

_ "Oh no!" Rikku yelled and Auron swung us around._

_ "Sorry, you're going to have to stay here." Auron put me down and ran off._

_ "Al Bhed!" Wakka shouted. Everyone had ran off and I was all alone at the top of the slope._

_ I started making my way down the slope. I could take off my boots, but then I could barely fight. Though if I keep my boots on I could barely fight. Plus I was already super cold being in shorts and a tank top. I was nearing the bottom of the ramp when the machina enemy exploded and dispersed. Yuna and Tromell walked off, and Rikku was yelling at another Al Bhed._

_ I could see that Wakka and Rikku were arguing and that he was really upset. Rikku started fixing the motor vehicles that the attackers left behind and Wakka stormed off. Did he finally learn that Rikku was an Al Bhed? Tried to walk again, but it was still the same slow pace. Kimahri got on one, Rikku got on one, and Lulu and Tidus got on one. Auron cam over and picked me up and put me behind him. I grabbed his waist so I wouldn't fall off._

_ "Did he find out?" I asked as we were riding down to the temple._

_ "You mean Wakka? Yes he found out that Rikku is an Al Bhed."_

_ "I assume he didn't take it to well." Auron chuckled. "Yuna's Al Bhed too! Well half at least. If we told him that don't you think that would make it better. He loves Yuna like a sister and nothing could change that."_

_ "Perhaps, but I don't think now is the time to bring it up. We shouldn't remind Yevon of Yuna's lineage. They laughed at Braska because he married an Al Bhed woman." _

_ "I guess you're right." I layed my chest against his back and yawned._

_ "You're tired again? You just slept at the travel agency."_

_ "For what five minutes?" I know I didn't sleep that long._

_ "We were there for an hour." Auron pulled over at the entrance where everyone else was. He picked me up from the sled and carried me across a this path of ice to the temple. Once the tiled floor started I assumed he would put me down, but he didn't._

_ "You can put me down now."_

_ "But why would I want to?" He smiled and put me down. Rikku ran up the stairs, but the temple guard stopped her._

_ "Halt! The likes of he are not welcomed in the hallowed place." He spat at Rikku._

_ "She is a guardian. You should treat her with respect." I told the man._

_ "An Al Bhed, a guardian? Preposterous!"_

_ "I've decided to be Yuna's guardian now, and that's all I want." Rikku explained._

_ "And that's all one needs to be a guardian." Auron walked past the man into the temple, followed by the rest of us._

_ "Very well." The man was defeated._

_ When we entered the temple one of the Yevon acolytes, Shelinda, informed us that Lady Yuna went to the cloister of trials with Maester Seymour. We tried to go after them, but they wouldn't let us through. A woman burst out of a sleeping room and feel to her knees._

_ "Lord Jyscal! In Lady Yuna's belongings!" We all ran for the door and closed it behind us. _

_ "This may very well answer a few questions." Auron handed the sphere to Tidus. I hoped it answered a few questions, we needed a reason to storm in to the cloister of trials. Yuna and Seymour were alone, and I was getting a bad feeling. Please wait for us Yuna, don't do anyhting rash! Tidus set the sphere down and began to the play it. Lord Jyscal appeared. Lord Jyscal..._

_ ...Sphere..._

_ "What I'm about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honor as a Guado. Listen to me very carfully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son Seymour. His mind to closed even to me, a Maester of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He's using Yevon, the Guado, and even the summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son. But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered, and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world, and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But whoever is watching this... I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son."_

_ ...End Sphere..._

_ "Seymour!" I yelled. He killed Jyscal, he killed someone who was like a father to me and an actual father to him!_

_ "Wonderful." Auron sarcastically said. _

_ "Will Yuna be alright?" Rikku asked. I ran out of the room and Auron walk out after me._

_ "Without us, no." He answered as he left._

_ I ran up the guy blocking the stairs to the cloister of trials._

_ "Move!" I screamed, disturbing what everyone was doing._

_ "The Maester and Lady Yuna should not be disturbed." I punched him in the jaw and pushed him out of the way, heading up the stairs at my full speed. I ran down the hallway and waited for everyone there, deciding it would be an unwise choice to go in there alone. Auron was the last one down the hallway._

_ "Are you going to do it?" I asked referring to what he said he was going to do to Seymour in the Thunder Plains._

_ "It must be done." They all entered the room and I followed._

_ "Seymour!" Tidus yelled._

_ "Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the fayth."_

_ "Make me!" Yuna emerged from the fayth, with a look of horror on her face. "Yuna!"_

_ "But why...?" She asked breathless._

_ "We saw Jyscal's sphere." Tidus told Yuna, and Seymour._

_ "You killed him! You killed someone very close to me!" I yelled. Tears were streaming down me face._

_ "What of it?" My eyes got big. "Lady Yuna, you knew of these things, did you not?" Yuna nodded. "Well then why have you come here?"_

_ "I came...I came to stop you!" _

_ "I see... You came to punish me then." Seymour turned around and looked at me. "What about you? The offer I gave you is still good."_

_ "Burn in hell." I spat back at him._

_ "Very well." He turned his attention back towards Yuna and held his hand out for her. Yuna jumped back near Tidus. "What a pity." All of us guaridans jumped around Yuna. "Ahh, of course. 'Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life.' The code of the guardian. How admirable!" He sighed as if he cared. "Well if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them."_

_ "Maester Seymour." Yuna spoke up from inside the ring of guardians. "I trust my guardians with my life, but they are aslo my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt. I will fight you too!"_

_ "Alright!" Tidus sounded excited, but Wakka sounded nevous._

_ "Maester Seymour!"_

_ "So be it."_

_ We fought him, and I got to kick him in the head, though halfway through he called on that Aeon we saw back in Luca, and Yuna countered it with bringing out her new Aeon. Once Seymour fell to the ground we all stepped back, but Yuna ran towards him, but then stopped herself._

_ "Yuna... You would pity me now?" Seymour fell back... dead. Yuna rushed over to close his eyes, but Tromell and a couple other Guado barged in._

_ "Lord Seymour!" Tromell started walking towards his lifeless body. "Wh... What happened here?"_

_ "What...What have I done?" Wakka had a look of despair on his face as he shook his head._

_ "Wait a minute! It's not our fault at all! Seymoure sturck first, he's the bad guy!" I had a feeling that all this was going to prove was that right or wrong, if you killed someone's leader, they were going to hate you. Tromell stood up shaking._

_ "Y...You did this?" Tromell's voice rose in anger._

_ "Yuna, send him." Auron started to walk away, I went to follow him, but Tromell started to yell._

_ "No, stop! Stay away from him, traitors." Traitors? Traitors?! The only traitor here was dead, thankfully. Thy took Seymour's body and exited the room. I looked around to see if there were any more Guado in here, but there weren't. Auron and I started walking away again, but Yuba fell to her knees._

_ "Traitors?" She gasped._

_ "We're finished." Wakka bowed his head._

_ "Now hold on just a minute! Seymour's the bad guy, right? We'll just explained to everyone what happened!" Tidus started planning, I shook my head. He really knew nothing of Yevon._

_ "It won't be that easy." Auron said for me. "Let's get out of here."_

_ We exited the room and we're unhappy to find out that we still had to do the cloister of trials. It was fairly hard, but we got through it and headed out to the lobby._

_ "I feel a lot better." Auron let out a deep breath and relaxed._

_ "Why?" I questioned. I knew why I felt better. Seymour was dead, I never had to see him again. Never!_

_ "Because he's dead." We smiled and I took his hand._

_ "That's what I was thinking." We exited to the lobby, and found that everyone was waiting for us there._

_ "Please.." Yuna begged._

_ "Give us a chance to explain. Auron walked toward Tromell._

_ "No need, I already know what I'm going to tell the other Maesters." The other Maesters? I could sway the Maesters!_

_ "Look, do you know who I am?" I asked him tapping my foot. "I was once a daugther figure to all four Maesters! Kelk, Mika, Jyscal, and Kinoc!" Tromell ignored me and continued talking about Seymour._

_ "Lord Seymoure was leader of the Guado before becoming a Maester."_

_ "You're not letting us go." Tidus shot at him._

_ "Let you go? Lord Seymour would never forgive us if we did."_

_ "Wait, wait! Jyscal's sphere! We can show it to them!" Rikku blurted out._

_ "You mean this?" Jyscal laughed as he held up the sphere and broke it into peices. "The Guado take care of Guado affairs."_

_ "Away!" Kihmari shouted, pulling out his spear._

_ "Run!" Auron demanded. I ran to the door, but I was stopped in my tracks when I realized that there was snow. _

_ "Auron!" I screamed to get his attention. He ran back over faster than lightning and picked me up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just don't think running around barefoot in the snow is a good idea."_

_ "If it was a good idea, I wouldn't be carrying you right now would I?" He smiled, but I could tell old age was getting to him because he started breathing heavily._

_ "Don't push yourself to hard, old man." I smiled and he laughed. "Thank you." I put a hand on his chest and traced his muscles. I looked ahead and saw the group had stopped._

_ "They plan to attack." Lulu explained. Auron planned to put me down._

_ "Not, take me into battle, I won't be able to fight, but I can heal you guys with potions." He nodded and set me about 10 feet away from the battle. I would throw potions at thim whenever they got weary or injured. They fought for ages, and just when I thought he was going to fall down and die, he didn't. He pounded on the ice and it cracked. I remember screaming, but I didn't remember anything else, until I heard someone call out to me._

_ "Wake up! Please wake up!" _

_ "You can't die, not now!" _

_ I slowly opened my eyes, my head spinning. I couldn't keep my eyes open very much, I was awfully tired._

_ "Where's Auron?" I felt someone grab my hand._

_ "I'm right here. Don't worry, Yuna's going to heal you." I think I fell asleep again, because nothing happened. It was a long time, at least I think. "Hey sleepy head, wake up." My eyes fluttered open and I jumped up._

_ "What happened? Where are we?" Everyone gasped. I felt a little dizzy and stumbled, but Auron helped me stay up straight. "Don't worry, I'm fine."_

_ "The fiend broke the ice, and now we are under the the lake." Lulu explained._

_ "We are going to go to Bevelle and explain to Maester Mika what has happened, perhaps he will believe us. Is that alright with you?" Yuna questioned._

_ "Of course! Like I said before, I am somewhat of a daughter to Maester Mika, and the others, Kelk and Kinoc. They took me in when I was a toddler. They should believe us!" I smiled, but then I heard the hymn vanish._

_ "The singing stopped!" Lulu gasped._

_ "There's something here!" Wakka shouted over the rumbling._

_ "The ground." I grabbed on to Auron and he put his arm around me. Everyone gasped as I looked up. Sin._

_ "Sin!" Yuna yelled. I made my grip on Auron tighted, as I got light headed._

_ "The toxin, watch out!" I think it was Lulu who warned everyone, but I wasnt sure._

_ Then I was feeling hot and cold at the same time. Sometimes cold would take over, and then hot would. I knew I wasn't on solid ground and I don't think Auron was next to me anymore. It felt like I couldn't breathe, and honestly I'm not sure I could. Suddenly hot took over, but it was much, much stronger. I felt my body thud against something. I knew I was alone, but I couldn't open my eyes. I felt like I was there, but not really there. My head hurt so bad, it felt like it was cracked open. I wasn't sure I was alive. It felt like I was there for days I could actually open my eyes again. The slowly parted as I yawned and scooted myself up into a sitting postion. I waited for my eyes to unblurr, before I looked around, but when I did I couldn't believe it. _

_ "HOLY SHIT!" _


	9. Taken

_You Didn't Break Your Promise Chapter 9_

_ It couldn't be... No I was seeing things. That could'nt be, but what about Auron. Should I tell him? No he would do something drastic like he always tried to do. Not telling him felt like lying, and not only to him, but to everyone. If I told everyone, they would all agree on __**that**__, well probably not Auron, and I wouldn't have for it. I would stick with Yuna until she called the Final Aeon, and Auron for the rest of our lives. I wouldn't tell anyone. What if... What if they all left me and shunned me because of it? I couldn't deal with thatI had to ast like there was nothing wrong. _

_ I got up and stretched. I wonder how long I was asleep, maybe a couple days, a week at most. I needed to get energized, but where was everyone? I had to find them, but my mind kept wandering back to what I had seen when I had awoken. Not now, I had to find someone, anyone. I kept on moving hoping to see a glimpse of civilization, but there was nothing. All I saw was sand dunes, for miles and miles. My boots kept sinking into the sand so I finally decided to tie them around my neck and let the sand burn my feet. I didn't have any water or food. I have me, my clothes, and very few healing items. I wondered if I could eat at a time like this even if I did have food, could I even put water down? I'm not sure, but I would sure try. I just kept walking and it seemed like forever, but I had nothing else to do._

_ Were they even out here? Sin must have taken us here, but what if I was the only one dropped off here and they were all somewhere else? I had to keep faith that I would find one of them. Auron... I could feel he was okay, if I could feel anyhting at all. I eventually layed down, hoping that maybe if I stayed still someone would find me, but I couldn't sleep. I just layed there. _

_ "Will I ever get out of here?" I asked myself, truly not knowing the answer. "Well, if I don't, Yuna I'm sorry I failed you. Lulu I hope you find love again. Rikku please prove Wakka wrong, he secretly likes you. Wakka I love you like a brother, but there are times I got to be hard on you, stop hating the Al Bhed. Kihmari prove those Ronso jerks wrong and you're probably the wisest person I know. Tidus don't you dare break Yuna's heart! Auron, I love you and I will never stop. Even if you stop loving me. The thought should've brought tears to my eyes, but it didn't, I smiled instead. I knew that Auron would love me to death and it was silly to debate it._

_ I got up again and started walking, feeling like that was the better plan. The sun was starting to fall when I saw some lights off in the distance. I ran after them frantically._

_ "Hey!" I called at the top of my lungs. The figures looked like humans, but I still approached them with caution. I heard some speaking, but if I was correct that was the Al Bhed language. I was finally several feet away from these two Al Bhed men. _

_ "I know you probably can't understand me, but I need help. I'm stuck out here." They looked at me with confusion on their faces, but the gestured for me to follow them. "Rikku." Maybe her name would help. They nodded and kept on walking, with me following them. I was sure they knew who Rikku was, and maybe they were even taking me to her and the others!_

_ I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I felt like I could trust these guys, after all I wasn't one of those people that hated the Al Bhed. They had done nothing wrong in my eyes. It was getting rather dark out and I had a feeling we still had a long way to go. I had to believe everyone was alright in order to keep myself from not breaking down._

_ Learning Al Bhed could be useful, especially in a situation like this, not that I intended to get stranded in the middle of the dessert often. I wonder if Rikku would teach it to me. Or maybe Tidus, he can speak it pretty good too. _

_ We were approaching a large building, which I assumed was their home. They led me into it and I followed them through long cooridors. We passed some other Al Bhed people who looked at me cautiously._

_ "Home." One of the men said as he opened a door. I nodded and went throught it to find some familiar faces._

_ "Dona! Issaru!" I smiled and they shook their heads. The two men left and shut the door behind them. "Where are we?" I looked around and it was just and empty room. Dona, Issaru, his two brothers, and me._

_ "The Summoner's Sanctum." Issaru replied._

_ "Did you guys get lost in the desert too?" I asked, why else would they be here? They shook their heads again._

_ "We were kidnapped and brought here, to be kept 'safe'." Issaru explained._

_ "Taken from our pilgrimage." Dona added. The Al Bhed took them from their pilgrimages? I understand why they did it, but the summoners chose their path. They knew what they were getting themselves into from the beginning, and that should be respected. Yuna knew what it meant from the beginning. We tried to stop her, but she wanted this path, she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps. After she decided, no one could disuade her. So we all had to support her in anyway we could. We became her guardians, knowing at the end she would die. Lulu, Wakka, Kihmari, and I all knew that we had to stand by her until the end. Until she called the final Aeon. Until she died. _

_ "Oh! Barthello was looking for you. Poor guy."_

_ "He'll live. Until I find him! He was supposed to be guarding me."Dona tapped her foot in annoyance. "And look where I am now! Some guardian."_

_ "He was really worried about you, he was in a panic."_

_ "As he should be! I can't believe him." I sighed and gave up defeneding him. "So, how did you end up here?"_

_ "We were at Macalania Temple, fighting a fiend. The fiend broke the ice and we ended up under the lake." I paused wondering if that really had happened and figured it had. "Then Sin was there, and I washed up here. I assume he brought us here, but I can't remember a lot because I hit my head when I fell under the lake. And I believe I hit my head again when I ended up here" I touched the back of head, it didn't hurt anymore, but I could feel a crack in my skull. I flinched at the feel of it. "I'm sure the others are all safe."_

_ I heard screaming from outside. Some Al Bhed rushed into the room, and from what I saw there were fiends and fire._

_ "What's going on?" I asked them, praying that one of them could understand me._

_ "We've been attacked by Yevon and the Guado." One of the men explained in a thick accent. I looked around and saw that fiends had started sneaking in._

_ "Look out!" Issaru warned me. I turned around to find a wolf like fiend ready to attack. But I didn't have my boots on! It jumped up in my face, but an Al Bhed shot it before it made contact with me. I put my boots on and got ready for combat. There were so many of them, and Al Bhed were dying left and right. I kept stomping fiends, but they were surrounding me as more Al Bhed died. _

_ "Could I get some Aeons?" I yelled. I was being attacked from every direction, and wasn't keeping up with it well._

_ "Yuna!" I heard Kihmari call out. I looked to see everyone standing there. Everyone, but Yuna. I was pulled out from underneath my feet by a fiend. I wrestled with it, but it was on top of me. It was going for my neck when a large sword knocked the fiend off of me. I jumped up and in to Auron's arms._

_ "Is Yuna not with you?" I asked in distress. He shook his head. "No..." He put his arms around me._

_ "I'm glad you're okay." I looked down. I wasn't sure if I was okay or not, but Yuna was our top priority right now._

_ "I'm glad you're okay too." I felt my throat go dry, but no tears came out. "I love you."_

_ "The pilgrimages have to stop!" I heard Rikku shout. I turned around to see her yelling at Tidus. She was going to tell him. Tell him what none of us could. "If they don't, and they get to Zanarkand... They might defeat Sin. Yunie could... But then she... Yunie will die, you know?" I flinched at the sound of those words put together and buried my face in Auron's chest. "You know, don't you? Summoners journey to get the final Aeon. Yuna told you, didn't she? With the Final Aeon she can beat Sin. But then... but then... If she calls it, then the Final Aeon's going to kill her! Even if she defeats Sin, it will kill Yunie too, you know?" I looked back at them to see that Rikku was crying on her knees._

_ "Was I the only one who didn't know?" Tidus whispered, I could barely hear it. He bent down and started shaking Rikku. "Tell me why! Why were you hiding it?" I moved closer to them, with Auron right behind me. "Why didn't I know?"_

_ "I couldn't bring myself to say it." I shook my head, disappointed with myself._

_ "We weren't hiding it... " Wakka tried to justify, but trailed of_

_ "It was just... too hard to say." Lulu finished. Tidus fell to his knees and started banging on the floor._

_ "Lulu, how could you? How could you? Isn't she like a sister to you? I thought you were family! Why don't you do something, Wakka? You!" He looked at me. "You know how it feels to lose people on pilgrimages! Auron left for ten years, you didn't know if he was dead or alive for ten years! Why would you let Yuna do this?" Auron tighted his grip on me, knowing that these words stung._

_ "Don't you think we tried to stop her? She follows... her heart." Lulu let a single tear drop from her eye._

_ "Yuna, she knew what she was doin when she chose to become a summoner. To face Sin, ya? Yuna knew!" Wakka said. I looked at Tidus and he looked at me._

_ "She did, there was no changing her mind. All we could do was support her, protect her." I smiled, trying to make things better, when really there was nothing I could do._

_ "Summoners shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves just so the rest of Spira can be happy, right?" I agreed with her, but it was their choice, and they would do it happily. The fiend from Macalania lake appeared and I got ready for battle. This time I wouldn't be stuck in the snow._

_ "But that is our choice." Issaru spoke up from behind us._

_ "We all live in fear of Sin, you know that." Dona added._

_ "A world without Sin, that is the dream of all Yevon's children. And we will use that power, even if it means our lives!" They summoned their Aeons, which took care of all the fiends. I looked around and took a deep breath. Those fiends really wore me out. Tidus ran past me, running towards one of the Aeons. I put my hand out to stop it, but Auron grabbed it._

_ "And I've been telling Yuna, let's go to Zanarkand together. Let's beat Sin! I told her all the things we could... we could... And all along, the whole time, I didn't know anything! But Yuna, she'd just smile." The Aeon tried to comfort him, knowing all to well what he was angry about. "I can't let her die! I'll find her!" With the thought of Yuna missing on our minds again, we all ran out of the room. Rikku ushered us into a dark room. I took Auron's hand, not sure what was going on._

_ "Where's Yuna?" Tidus yelled at the Al Bhed in charge, who I believe was Cid, Yuna's uncle. Tidus spun him around in anger. "I said, where is she? Answer me! Answer me, damn you!" He took him by the collar of his shirt and rose him off the ground._

_ "What'll you do when you find her, eh?" He finally answered._

_ "I didn't know anyhthing about what a summoner is supposed to do. And I told her all those things without even knowing. I've got to tell her! I've got to tell her I'm sorry!"_

_ "That's it? You're gonna tell her you're sorry? And then you just drag her to Zanarkand and make her fight Sin, huh? You're all the same... Let the summoner die so we can live in peace!" Cid flipped him over. I gasped and reached out my hand, but it once again did nothign that would help._

_ "No! I'm going to let Yuna die!"_

_ "Hah, words! Show me action!" _

_ 'I'm telling you she won't die!" Tidus lashed out. I had never seen him so angry, not that I've known him for very long. Cid's voice got lower, more threatening._

_ "Boy, don't forget those words 'cause if you do, I'm going to make you regret it." Tidus nodded._

_ "I won't." They both walked towards the giant glowing orb in the center of the room. "So you know where she is?"_

_ "Course not! That's why we're gonna look! Using this airship!" I gasped._

_ "Airship?" Wakka and I breathed simultanuleously. We all felt a rumble, and stumbled. Auron put his arms around me._

_ "Oh, by the way, I love you too." He whispered. Light started coming in through the top and we started lifting up into the air. Once we were fully suspended in air and high enough up, the pilot, Rikku's brother, started taking off. They were yelling in Al Bhed, but then they started singing the hymn._

_ "What's goin' on?" Wakka finally asked the question that was on all of our minds._

_ "We're...we're going to blow up our home." Rikku whispered softly._

_ "What?" I shouted. "Isn't there any other way?" She shook her head._

_ "How?" Lulu questioned._

_ "With on the forbidden machina!" Cid answered as if it was the most obvious question in Spira. He shouted something in Al Bhed and explosions shot out the side of the airship. I heard the explosions go off, but I could not see them and soon we were soaring through fire. I gasped, but we were out of it very quickly. Cid started blabbing in Al Bhed, and the pilot was crying. Auron started walking away from everyone and I followed._

_ "We'll find Yuna, we have to! We're guardians, and in order to guard Yuna we have to be with her." Auron ruffled my hair._

_ "You're thinking to hard." I smiled then pouted._

_ "You're not thinking hard enough! Where could she have gone?" I thought for a moment more. "The Guado! They were there! They probably took Yuna!"_

_ "It's a possibility. Let's go tell Cid and the others." I nodded and took his hand. We walked on to the bridge and Cid was still standing at the glowing orb. "Do you have anything on Yuna yet?"_

_ "I'm working on it! I want her back too! I'll have a good talkin' to her when I find her!" Cid answered._

_ "After rescuing Yuna, then what? You want to keep her safe, correct?" I touched his upper arm, he was getting angry. "Would you seek to stop her pilgrimage?"_

_ "Of course! If she continues this fool pilgrimage, she will die! Sure as if you killed her yourself." My eyes got big at that comment. "No hare-brained law or teaching can send my little neice to her death. When I save her, I'll make her give up being a summoner quicker than a desert melts ice!"_

_ "Even against her will?" His tone had boiled back down to normal._

_ "Better than a dog's death!" He shouted back at us. "And I'll take down anyone who don't agree!"_

_ "You are the capitan."_

_ "Good! Then it's settled." Cid went back to his glowing orb. Auron and I started heading back to where we were when the pilot shouted something in Al Bhed, but said Yuna. I turned around and walked toward him, with Auron. He showed us Yuna, in a wedding gown... with Seymour. _

_ "Seymour?! Damn it all!" I Yelled and stormed away from the screen. "An unsent, he's an unsent!"_

_ "Where was that?" Tidus asked frantically._

_ "The palace of St. Bevelle. Heart of Yevon." Lulu answered. I sighed. I knew that place inside out. My home, well my old home. _

_ "Gramps, let's move!" Tidus demanded._

_ "Easy, kiddo. Bevelle's defenses are top-notch." You could say that again._

_ 'What's a matter, Gramps? You scared?" Tidus taunted. "Yuna's there, so we go and get her! And that's all."_

_ "You got guts." He shouted something in Al Bhed and then switched back. "It will take a while to get to Bevelle. Meanwhile..."_

_ "We prepare for battle!" Tidus finished._

_ "Evrae." I said. The guardian wyrm. He is the protector of Bevelle, for the air at least. "Think we can take it?" I asked Auron who also used to live in Bevelle._

_ "It will be difficult, but we will succeed."_

_ "I hope you're right. I never thought I would try to kill something that once protected me." I sighed as we all headed for the deck._


	10. Fathers

_You Didn't Break Your Promise Chapter 10_

_ As we defeated Evrae, black smoke started spewing out the back of the ship and it started spinning out of control. We all got down on our stomachs and held on. Auron put his arm around me and Bevelle came into sight. Memories flashed through my head, good one and bad ones. Bevelle was my where I grew up and nothing could change that. I spent all this time away from there, but it seems like I just went on a weeks vacation. Nothing noticeable had changed. It had stayed the same all these years. I could faintly hear wedding bells and I prayed that this thing would go faster. We had to hurry!_

_ The airship fought its way through the clouds and Bevelle was as clear as crystal now. I could see people down there, but I couldn't make them out. Except Yuna, I could see her in that beautiful gown that would have to be wasted. Bullets started coming at us and I knew it was Kinoc who had ordered them. He was the one who dealt with affairs like this. If only he knew who was up here. The airship swung around the chapel and then attached wires to the building. Auron picked me up and started to slide down them._

_ "Hey, I could do this myself!" I yelled over the roaring winds._

_ "I don't want to take any chances!" He yelled back as he jumped on to the pathway. We fought through many of the monks, no one important was in sight. Not Yuna, not Seymour, or Kinoc. We had finally reached the last set of stairs when our feet were shot at._

_ "This has gone far enough!" Kinoc shouted, with a gun pointed at us. Did he not notice me? Did he not recgonize me? I stomped me foot and my throat started to hurt. Did he not care it was me?_

_ "Wen!" I yelled at him. He looked at me and swallowed hard. He ignored me. He really didn't care. I started feeling pains in my stomach. Someone who had tucked me into bed at night now had a gun pointed at me and all but one of my friends. Tidus tried to move foward, but Auron held him back. I and everyone else looked around. We were surrounded by guns. Tears started flowing from my eyes and I turned back to Kinoc. "Wen!" I yelled again, but this time he didn't even acknowledge me. Tidus tried to move foward once again, but this time Kinoc held a gun to his chin. I shook my head violently. This couldn't be happening. He loved me like a daughter right? He took care of me all these years, but now... He had a guns pointed at me. I reached my hand to wipe away my tears, but the guns came closer, so I put my hand back down. Yuna moved and all eyes went to her._

_ Yuna put her staff out in front of Seymour, she was going to send him._

_ "You would play at marriage, just for a chance to send me? Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife." Seymour stared down at her as she moved her staff into a vertical position. The sending had started. Pyreflies started floating around Seymour._

_ "Stop!" Maester Mika yelled. He too was just standing by while I had a gun pointed to my head? I breathed heavily, how could they? "Do you not value your friends' lives?" Yuna lowered her staff. "Your actions determine their fate. Protect them or throw them away. The choice is yours." Without a moment of hesitation, Yuna dropped her staff and it rolled down the stairs, landing at Tidus' feet._

_ "You are wise." Seymour said. They arranged the bride, groom, and priest. Seymour put his hands on her shoulders._

_ "No, no, no, no..." I mumbled to myself. I couldn't let this happen, but if I moved every guardian would be dead. Seymour drew her close and kissed her. "NO!" I screamed, but the wedding bells drowned it out. He just kept kissing her. It was the single most disgusting thing I ever had the displeasure of seeing in my entire life. When he was done he drew her close, in sort of a hug thing._

_ "Kill them." He ordered. My eyes got big and I glanced at Auron. If we were all going to die, I wanted to be in his arms, but I couldn't move. I glanced at the warrior with the gun to my head. I knew him. He was my age. We used to play together as children. When he caught my gaze he looked down and I looked back at Maester Kinoc. He couldn't be doing this._

_ "I am sorry, but it is for Yevon." Kinoc was about to pull the trigger on Tidus._

_ "Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon?" Auron rebuttled._

_ "There are exceptions." He coldly replied and put the gun to Auron's chin._

_ "NO!" I screamed and threw myself to my knees. I started to cry uncontrolably. "How could you? How could you?! No..." I trailed out in sobs. He positioned the gun straight at me. I'm sure if it would do him any good. I'm not sure he could pull it._

_ "No!" I heard Yuna scream. I looked up and she was on the edge of the balcony. "Throw down your weapons. Let them go, or else..." She stepped back more towards the edge and Seymour waved for them to put down their aim. I got up and wiped my tears away. I looked at Kinoc as I passed him. He looked at me._

_ "I'm sorry." He apologized. I shook my head, then ran up to Yuna._

_ "Leave now! Please!" She begged._

_ "You're coming with us." Tidus ordered._

_ "Don't worry. Go!" I shook my head._

_ "This is foolish. If you fall, you'll die." Seymour was right... for once. Yuna wiped her mouth nervously and replied._

_ "Don't worry. I can fly." I know Tidus and I shook our heads, but I'm pretty sure we all did. "Believe." Yuna clasped her hands together and let herself fall off the building. _

_ "Yuna!" Tidus screeched, as we all raced to the edge of the building. _

_ "Cover your eyes!" Rikku shouted as she threw a flash bomb. We all started running away. I wish I had time to take my boots off so I could run faster, I was the slowest even to Auron. "Where'd Yunie go?"_

_ "Bevelle palace is temple. Yunie goes one place only." Kihamri answered as we entered the building._

_ "The chamber of the Fayth!" Tidus yelled. Once inside we all stopped._

_ "It's too quiet." Lulu stated. "A trap?"_

_ "Who cares?" Tidus shouted. "Yuna's waiting for us." _

_ "Wait! Let me disarm the boobie traps." I walked towards the machina and put in the password, Yunalesca._

_ "What's a machina doing in the temple?" Wakka asked._

_ "It's always been here. I guess I never realized what it was until now." We all ran down the spiral stairs until we came to a locked door. I put the password in, Zanarkand._

_ "Another machina? Man..."_

_ "So this is Yevon's true face." Auron sighed. "They betray their own teachings." Wakka sighed too._

_ "They treated us like dirt." He concluded. He headed through the door and down another flight of stairs._

_ "The entrance to the trials." Lulu informed us, as if we didn't know._

_ "I wonder if Yunie's really in there." Rikku pondered. In my mind, there was no question. This was her only oppertunity to get this Aeon. They wouldn't let us back in after what we did. _

_ "Let's go see!" Wakka exclaimed running off. We entered the cloister, and it was the most difficult one yet, but we pulled through._

_ "Yuna?" Tidus called out once we were right outside the actual chamber._

_ "Inside, maybe?" Wakka offered the idea. Most likely, she had to have beat us here._

_ "Then what are we standing here for?" Tidus yelled and tried to lift the door to the fayth open. I sighed and shook my head. He couldn't do it._

_ "H-Hey!" Wakka moved foward to try and stop him._

_ "You can stuff your taboos!" He was really struggling. I went foward to try and help him, but Kihmari beat me. They raised the door enough so Tidus could enter and he did. I sighed and turned to Auron. I started to tear up at the memory of what happened earlier._

_ "I thought you were going to die!" I ran into his arms._

_ "I thought they were going to kill you for your outburst. Thank Yuna for shouting when she did." He used his thumb to wipe away my tears._

_ "Kinoc was like a father to me... And then he... he had a gun pointed to my head." I heard the sound of guns again and looked up to see that we were all surrounded. Again. I heard the door rustling. "Don't come out I yelled." It was to late. Tidus appeared, with Yuna in his arms._

_ "There's the last of them. You are to stand trial." Kinoc announced. Auron chuckled._

_ "I expect it will be a fair trial." Wen chuckled this time._

_ "Of course it will." We were lead to the court room. I saw four of them up there. Three were like fathers to me. And the fourth one should be dead, the filthy dirtbag._

_ "The High Court of Yevon is now in session. The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but absolute truth, in Yevon's name. To those on trial, believe in Yevon, and speak only the truth." Maester Kelk Ronso announced. Did he care about me?_

_ "Maester Kelk Ronso..." Lulu breathed._

_ "Summoner Yuna. You have sworn to protect the people of Yevon, true?" Kelk boomed._

_ "Yes." Yuna answered, truthfully._

_ "Then consider: You have inflicted dire injury on Maester Seymour Guado, conspired with the Al Bhed and joined in their insurrection. These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon. Tell this court what possesed you to participate in such violence."_

_ "Your Grace..." She began. "The real traitor is Maester Seymour! He killed his father Jyscal wiht his own hands." I shook my head. Jyscal should be up there. If he was, we wouldn't be in this mess._

_ "What is this?!" Kelk asked and turned to Seymour, who replied._

_ "Hmm? Hadn't you heard?" What the hell was wrong with him? Just out right confessing to his own father's murder. It made me sick._

_ "Not only that..." Yuna continued. "Maester Seymour is already dead!"_

_ "It is a summoner's sacred duty to send the souls of the departed to the Farplane." Lulu added. "Yuna was only doing her job as a summoner!"_

_ "Grand Maester Mika, please send Seymour now!" Yuna begged._

_ "Send the unsent to where they belong?"_

_ "Yes!" Yuna agreed with Mika quickly. He laughed evily. No, it couldn't be, not him. Not this most holy man I knew. "Maester?"_

_ "Send the dead...hmmm?" He let some pyreflies escape his body. I gasped along with Yuna. "You would have to send me, too."_

_ "What!" Wakka gasped._

_ "Grand Maester Mika is a wise leader. Even in death, he is invaluable to Spira." Maester Kelk defended._

_ "Enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living." Kinoc advised._

_ "Life is but a passing dream, but death that follows is eternal." Seymour added._

_ "Men die. Beasts die. Trees die. Even continents perish. Only the power of death truly commands in Spira. Resisting its power is futile." Mika explained. No not them, not people I trusted._

_ "But what of Sin?" Yuna asked in distress. "I am a summoner, my Lord. Like my father before me! I am on a pilgrimage to stop the death that Sin brings. Are you... Are you telling me that, too, is futile? Grand Maester Mika, I am not alone! All the people that have opposed Sin... Their battles, their sacrifices, were they all in vain?" No this wasn't happening. Everything they taught me was a lie. I hate them. Everyone of them._

_ "Not in vain. No matter how many summoner's give their lives, Sin can not be truly defeated. The rebirth can not be stopped. Yet the courage of those who fight gives the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a summoner." Mika gave a pointless speech. Nothing he said anymore mattered._

_ "Never futile, but never ending." Auron spoke up._

_ "Indeed, that is the essence of Yevon." Mika agreed._

_ "No!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Everything Yevon has taught me, everything __**you**__ have taught me is a lie! A meaningless, worthless lie!"_

_ "It gave you and everyone else hope." He answered to my plea._

_ "No! False hope! Hope means nothing if it is fake! All this time, if people didn't listen to the lies of Yevon, we could have found away to defeat Sin, without anyone dying! If you hadn't covered eveything up with lies!"_

_ "Fool! I have taught you the only things you need to know. There is no other way!" That ended the trial, and we were all sperated from each other. Or atleast I was. I was put in a cage, like an animal._

_ They all lied to me. Yevon is full of lies. I can't believe what they did. What they did to me, and all of us. I hated them. They didn't deserve love. Not from me and not from anyone. I flailed around in my cage in anger, until someone walked up._

_ "Are you alright?" I turned to see Kinoc looking up at me from the ground._

_ "Why the hell would you think I'm alright?"I screamed at him. "You locked me in a cage!"_

_ "I know you're probably upset-"_

_ "Upset? Upset?! I'm furious! You had a gun pointed to my head, and you almost killed Auron and Tidus! Then come to find out Yevon is all a lie! You were lying to me all along! You were going to kill me!" I felt tears come to my eyes. "I loved you like a father and you were going to kill me." I sat there in a cage crying. I felt like the most vunerable person in all of Spira._

_ "I had to because the other Maesters don't care! They think of you as a traitor, thy no longer care for you! I had to do it!" Kinoc shouted._

_ "You didn't have to do anything! You could've stuck up for me! I hate you!" Kinoc looked down and sighed._

_ "I'd never imagined you in here. I had big hopes for you, but you threw away whatever future you had when you got together with Auron."_

_ " This is a future. I am Yuna's guardian, I have people who actually love and care for me. I wouldn't have it any other way." I argued. "I don't hate you. I hate Mika and Seymour. I didn't mean it." _

_ " I know. I love you, but there is nothing I can do for you." Kinoc rubbed his forehead._

_ "I'm not sure if I exactly love you right now. You did have a gun pointed to my head about an hour ago. Is there really nothing you can do?" I asked, desperate for any mercy. He shook his head. "Do you have to the keys to this thing?" He looked away and nodded. "Please, let Auron out! Will you?"_

_ "I can't, I'm the only one with keys. They'll know who did it." I sighed._

_ "Fine." I crossed my arms. _

_ "I... I should be going." Kinoc started to head off._

_ "Wait!" I called after him. "The reason I left Bevelle for Besaid is... is because Seymour raped me. I didn't want to deal with it, so I left." His eyes got big and he cleared his throat. He paused like he was going to say something, but he went on his way. Leaving me in this cage._

_ Several minutes later a guard came and unlocked the cage._

_ "Your sentence has been decided." He told me._

_ "What? Via Purifico, I assume." I looked at my feet and sighed. At least I always wanted to explore in there as a child._

_ "You are free to go."_

_ "What? Are you serious?" I looked at him with wide eyes and he nodded. He led me to the exit and let me go. He started walking away, but I had one more question. "What about the others?"_

_ "They... They're not going to make it." Oh god. The Via Purifico. Auron was there. No, they would make it out. Everyone always said that if they didn't make it out within an hour, it was never going to happen. _

_ I remember when I was about 12, there was a woman waiting at the exit. For days, she waited for days for someone to emerge from there, but they never came. No one has ever escaped the Via Purifico. But that would change today! If Auron didn't come out within the hour I would go down there and find him. Sentence or not! I walked to where they would exit the Via Purifico and sat down in front of the door. I waited, and waited. Then I waited some more. What if they weren't going to make it? And why did I always get seperated from everyone? No they were going to make it out. They had to. For me, for themselves, and for all of Spira. Yuna had all her Aeons, and the next stop was Zanarkand, but there had to be a way to save her! And what of what Auron told me at the Moonflow? He said that there was someone waiting for us at the end of the road and that person might be able to save Yuna. Who could it be?_

_ I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked behind me, hoping to see atleast one of them. No. Seymour filled my eyes as I jumped up and out of his reach. He tried to approach me again, but I spit in his face, making him back off. With two of his fingers he wiped the saliva from his face. He then lowered his fingers to his lips and licked them. I flinched and felt sick looking at what he was doing._

_ "What do you want?" I finally asked, sick of standing there._

_ "Do you want your friends alive?" My eyes got big. He wanted something from me in exchange for my friends._

_ "Of course I do, what do you want?" I choked out, not really wanting to know what he wanted._

_ "I want you to be with me. Tell Auron you no longer love him, and stay with me. Forever." Seymour laughed. If I did this they would all be saved, but I could no longer be with Auron. If could save all of them, I had to do what I could._

_ "You're married." I stated hoping he would ask for something else._

_ "She is on her way to her death, I am not invited." I sighed and tears fell from my eyes._

_ "I accept your offer, but I want you to get them out right now!" I demanded. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and restrained me to a pole._

_ "As you wish." Seymour walked by me and kissed me on the cheek, I vommited a little in my mouth. He left and about 10 minutes later he came back with all of them. Some wet and some dry. Auron rushed over to me, but I put my hand out to stop him. Seymour came to my side and undid the other handcuff, but put his hand in it. We turned to face them._

_ "I am sorry Auron, but I no longer love you." My voice was pitchy and even though I tried to hold back tears, they spilled over anyway. "Please leave everyone, you are no longer welcome here." Everyone was looking at me in suprise. Auron was looking at me, but he shoved his face farther into his coat. Seymour kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair. Tears kept flowing though I did not want them too._

_ "Maester Seymour?" Someone said behind me. Seymour turned around, so I had to too, but what I saw made me sream._

_ "You didn't! You didn't! You evil monster!" I started hitting him with my free hand and he struck me across the face. I heard a blade hit the ground and someone grabbed me. Mint. It was Auron. I looked down to see that the handcuff had been cut in two. "I didn't mean it Auron, not one word of it! I love you and I will never stop!" Auron kissed me shortly._

_ "I know." We smiled at each other and turned our attention back to Seymour and Maester Kinoc's dead body. Jyscal and now Kinoc. I felt the tears practically pouring from my eyes as we stepped back with the group. Kimahri ran up to Seymour and jabbed a spear in his chest._

_ "Unpleasant." He jabbed a sphere into his chest and all he had to say was unpleasant? "Very well. I will give you your death. You seem to want it so." Seymour lifted up his staff and Kinoc's body started to disappear._

_ "No!" I screamed and tried to run foward, but Auron held me back. Seymour's body started to change._

_ "Run! Protect Yuna!" Kimahri yelled._

_ "Go!" Auron demanded everone. Kihmari, how could we let him face this alone?_

_ "No way! I'm fighting!" Tidus yelled back._

_ "I said go!" Auron demanded oncec more. Everyone started running, so I joined them. We were almost off the High Bridge when Yuna stopped. _

_ "I won't leave Kimahri behind!" She exclaimed._

_ "He is a guardian. Protecting you is his only concern." Auron told her, expecting her to obey._

_ "Auron!" She begged._

_ "Well I'm going back!" I announced and started running down the High Bridge. He would follow after me. I could hear footsteps behind me and I smiled. It worked. We all joined Kimahri and he shook his head in disapproval._

_ We fought Seymour in his freak state, and of course one. He was once again dead and I never had to see his face ever again. Ever. I hoped. We fled from Bevelle and back to the forest, where we made a small camp. I sat there suprisingly not exhausted. Auron walked in, back from looking for Bevelle guards._

_ "Well?" Wakka asked looking up at him._

_ "We're all clear. We will have to aviod Bevelle in the future." He paused and looked around. "Yuna?"_

_ "Said she wanted to be alone." Rikku answered._

_ "Of course." Auron walked over by me and sat down. I layed my head down on his shoulder and sighed. "Are you tired? It would be alright if you rested right now."_

_ "No I'm not, oddly enough." He eyed my curiously. I shrugged, not sure if I knew the answer or not. Tidus left of into the woods, most likely in search of Yuna. My mind kept going back to what the guards brought to Seymour. "I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe he had a gun pointed to my head either, but he's dead."_

_ "Kinoc was not the man he once was, but he did not deserve to die." I nodded. I once again tears coming on._

_ "He killed Jyscal and now Kinoc. Two out of four of my fathers are dead." We sat there in silence for a while. My tears eventually subsided. "I am really sorry about what I said earlier. Seymour..." _

_ "You don't have to explain. The important thing is that it was all one big lie, and Seymour is dead now. He can no longer terrorize you." I smiled and kissed Auron on the cheek._

_ Tidus came back to camp and shook his head at Rikku. Yuna wasn't going to give up her pilgrimage. Yuna came in right after him._

_ "Sir Auron? Wakka? Lulu? Kimahri? Rikku?" She paused and looked at me. "Everyone, we leave at dawn. And... I'm sorry for putting you through all this. And, um..."_

_ "Enough you need your rest." Auron silenced her. Yuna nodded and we all layed down somewhere. I got close to Auron and took his hand in mine. I kissed and smiled._

_ "Goodnight." I said and fell asleep._

_ We all awoke around the same time, and headed off. I took Auron's hand. Happy and surprised. I wasn't sure if I would be able to sleep, but I did. I sighed as we walked to the Calm Lands._


	11. Soon

_You Didn't Break Your Promise Chapter 11_

_ We were entering Mt. Gagazet after crossing the Calm Lands. It was boring and silent for most of the time, so I just shut my mind out of everything. Though we did learn that we are terrible traitors and are supposed to be killed on sight. That was rather an unpleasant discovery, and thankfully the man who told us did not want to fill out this ridiculous command. Or we would have had to kill him, and I, personally, don't want any more blood on my hands. Unless it is absolutley nessecary. But is any killing nessecary? I'm not sure, but what I was sure about is that after this we are in Zanarkand. And when we reach Zanarkand, Yuna has to... She will... I hope Auron was right about this person who is waiting for us. _

_ I started shivering like crazy. It was so much colder here than it was in Macalania! The snow started getting thicker, and I started getting slower, and slower. I sighed and stopped._

_ "I'm sorry, I'll take off the boots." I reached down to start unlacing them, but Auron grabbed my hand._

_ "No, you're already freezing." Auron started taking off his coat and I shook my head violently._

_ "No, then you'll be freezing!" He ignored me and put his coat on me. Then he proceeded to lift me up and swing me over his shoulder. "But now I can't see anything!" He sighed and put me down._

_ "Picky, are we?" I smiled as he swung me over his shoulder so I could face everything. I waved at everyone and smiled as we continued on up the mountain. We eventually came to a small flat area where many ronso were. We all stopped and Auron put me down._

_ "Summoner Yuna and Guardians, leave here at once!" Kelk demanded. "Gagazet is Ronso land, sacred mountain of Yevon. The mountain will not bear footsteps of infidels."_

_ "Enemy of Yevon, is enemy of Ronso. Leave, traitors!" One of the male Ronso, who I believe I've seen before, demanded._

_ "I cast aside Yevon! I follow the temple no more!" Yuna boldly stated._

_ "Then you will die by those words!" Lord Kelk Ronso exclaimed._

_ "So be it. Yevon has warped the teachings and betrayed us all." Yuna sighed. "We have no regrets."_

_ "Please, Lord Kelk Ronso, let us pass with out harm. I do not want to hurt someone who I have dearly loved for as long as I can remember. But if you do not let us pass, I will be forced to fight!" I explained my position. I could not bear to hurt him, but I have to protect Yuna and make sure she gets to Zanarkand._

_ "Blasphemeres!" One of the older male Ronso's grunted. Kimahri ran up to him, but compared to the older male Ronso, Kimahri was a pip squeak._

_ "A summoner and her guardians..." Kelk pondered aloud._

_ "Lord Kelk Ronso, if I may," Lulu started. "Have you not also turned your back on Bevelle?"_

_ "But still you guard Gagazet as a Ronso, not a Maester. Yuna is much the same." Auron added in. I looked down to see Auron's jacket getting wet because of my short heigth and how deep the snow was. I picked up the jacket, but it was already soaking wet from the snow, so I decided not to put out the effort._

_ "Elder Kelk!" The Ronso who Kimahri was sizing up called. "Let Biran rend them assunder."_

_ "No escape! Not one!" Another male Ronso shouted, stepping forth from Lord Kelk Ronso's side._

_ "No we will not flee! We will fight, and continue on." Yuna said. I sighed, getting tired of always being held back._

_ "You have been branded a traitor, but still you would fight Sin? Lost by the temple, hated by the people, yet you continue your pilgrimage? Everything lost! What do you fight for?" Kelk asked. Yuna took a moment, but answered truthfully._

_ "I fight for Spira. The people long for the Calm. I can give it to them. It's all I can give. Defeating Sin, ending pain, this I can do. The elder shook his head._

_ "Even sacrificing yourself?" He turned around and looked up at the mountain. "Ronso, let them pass! Summoner Yuna, your will is stronger than steel. Tempered steel that not even the mightiest Ronso could hope to bend. Yuna, we bow to your will. Now go! The sacred heights of Gagazet welcome you!" I smiled, I knew he was a good man._

_ "We thank you." Yuna bowed and started walking. Auron picked me up again, and we were on our way. We were just about to start walking on slopes when we were once again, stopped._

_ "Halt!" A Ronso shouted, out of sight. Biran and the other Ronso stepped forth and stood in our way. I sighed._

_ "Put me down Auron this is going to take a while." He did aas I said and put his arm around me. I rest my head on his chest and sighed once more._

_ "Haven't you bothered us enough?" Tidus asked, annoyed, as I'm sure all of us were._

_ "Summoner may pass. Guardians may pass. Kimahri not pass!" Biran announced. Uh, Kihmari was a guardian? "Kimahri shame his Ronso brothers. Kimahri forget his birth."_

_ "Forget his people. Forget his mountain. Little Ronso! Weakling Ronso!" The other one, who's name I felt I knew, but it was slipping me, taunted._

_ "Mountain hate the weak,hate the small. If you will climb..."_

_ "Then I must prove my strength!" Kimahri yelled finishing Biran's sentence._

_ "Think you will win?" Biran asked arogantly. "You not forget who took your horn, never forget!"_

_ "Kimahri never beat brother Biran. Never win!" The other Ronso kept taunting. I wanted to stick up for Kimahri, but Ronso deal with Ronso problems._

_ "This time I win. I will win!" Tidus stepped forth ready to fight, but Kimahri pushed him back._

_ "This some kind of Ronso thing?" He asked._

_ "Kimahri problem." Kimahri answered as he jumped into attacking them. I watched, wanting to help him, as two much bigger Ronso double teamed him. But I knew that helping him would hurt him more, well at least his pride. So I had to sit and watch as he fought the other two Ronso. Eventually, he won,_

_ "Strong is Kimahri. Biran is happy." He turned away from us, as if he was walking away, but then he stopped. "Sacred Mt. Gagazet! I honor the name of strong warrior who defeats Biran! Remember always Gagazet, that name is Kimahri!"_

_ "Mountain knows Kimahri is strong. Kimahri may pass." The other Ronso granted us permission, which we gladly accepted._

_ "Summoner! We Ronso will stop pursuers from the temple!" Biran promised. My face light up, that was nice of them!_

_ "Truly?" Yuna questioned._

_ "Penenance fro breaking Kimahri's horn, long ago."_

_ "We crush enemies following behind. Kimahri crush enemies standing before." The other Ronso needlessly explained._

_ "You are most fortunate Summoner." Biran concluded and they stepped aside._

_ "I thank you!" Yuna started walking foward._

_ "Ronso will shine your statue brightest!" Yenke shouted._

_ "Thank you." Yuna showed her gratitude again. "But I fear that no one will make a statue for a traitor such as I am."_

_ "Then Ronso will make!" Biran assured her._

_ "With grand horn on head!" The other Ronso added. I smiled trying not to laugh while imagining Yuna with a Ronso horn._

_ "That... would be wonderful." Yuna concluded as the Ronso men walked away. I stretched and Auron picked me up. Then we all started up the mountain._

_ "That took way too long, but they were sweet. At the end." I told Auron._

_ "You're just impatient." He smiled and I nodded in agreement._

_ "Always have been! But, hey, I deserve some credit, I waited ten years for you to get back!" I laughed, but I heard a booming voice from above us._

_ "Summoner Yuna!" If I was on the ground I would have stamped my foot, because I was tired of staying in the same place for so long. I couldn't look to far up because of the position I was in, but I think that was Biran._

_ "What is it this time?" Tidus yelled annoyed. A choir of Ronso started to sing the hymn. We sat there listening to their voices for several moments, it was relaxing, but we started walking again._

_ After this mountain is Zanarkand. Yuna will be saved, Auron wouldn't lie to me. But he said that he might be able to save her. Though Tidus, when he didn't know the truth, said that if guardians did their job that the Summoners wouldn't die. What if we could kill the final Aeon? That would end the cycle, wouldn't it? Because when Sin dies the Final Aeon becomes Sin, right? That would fix it! That would break the cycle and save Yuna!_

_ "Auron, what if we kill the Final Aeon after it defeats Sin, but before it kills Yuna? Wouldn't that work? Wouldn't that break the cycle?" I asked frantically, excited at my brain blast. He shook his head and I lost my excitement._

_ "I do not know, but the Final Aeon is enormous and powerful. Do you really think we could kill it?" I sighed._

_ "I suppose not, but it was a good idea. I just wish there was some way that we could stop the cycle, and save Yuna. But I feel that there is no way to do either of those."_

_ "I wouldn't be discouraged, there might be away. There is someone waiting for us at the end." He brought up that someone again. Who exactly is waiting for us?_

_ "Who's waiting for us?" I finally asked after weeks of confusion. He grunted and sighed._

_ "Jecht." I gasped quietly, not wanting to attract attention to our conversation. "He is Sin... maybe if we're lucky... He could help us. I don't know how, but that was our plan."_

_ "He is Sin?" I questioned, not really sure what he meant. _

_ "When the Final Aeon is called they defeat Sin and then kill the summoner. But afterwards they merge with a being called Yu Yevon. Yu Yevon uses Sin as a shield." This lit a bulb off in my head._

_ "What if we kill Yu Yevon?" I asked. If we killed Yu Yevon, the Final Aeon would have no one to merge with, and the cycle would be broken!_

_ "I am not sure, but the Final Aeon would still be a threat and kill Yuna." I sighed and saw my flawed logic._

_ "There has to be a way. There has to be!" I told him. If there wasn't a way, then Mika would be right, that we all had to live on hope. If there wasn't a way then I didn't want to be here. I would rather not live than live in fake hope or fear. There was no sense in all of it, if we could not change a thing. Did anyone really want to live like that?_

_ We approached some sort of memorial and Yuna kneeled down to inspect it. Auron put me down and I got a closer look at it._

_ "These mark the graves of the summoners and guardians who failed." Lulu explained. It made sense, but Lulu had never been here, how did she know?_

_ "You have never been passed the Calm Lands Lulu, who do you know?" She shrugged._

_ "I... I am not sure. I just know." I smiled and truged back over to Auron who picked me again. _

_ "I wish there was just away we could be happy without anyone dying." Everyone wanted that, but always shut the fact out that someone just died. I wanted people to realize that if we went out side our comfort zone and all put our heads together, we could probably find away._

_ "Don't we all? I just wish that we all found that out before Braska..." I rubbed his shoulder._

_ "We all miss him, he was a great man. Anyway, there is no sense in being sad about what has happned. Like Jecht said there is a time when you have to stop crying and move on." Auron chuckled._

_ "You're one to say that." I smiled. I didn't want to ask the next question, but I really did want to know the answer._

_ "I know that this is not really the time to ask this, or even think about it, but... Where do you want to go after all of this, assuming we make it out alive?" Auron smiled and I was relieved. It was a touchy subject, and I couldn't predict how anyone would act, not even myself._

_ "I have a feeling that Bevelle is out, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to live at Kilika, with all that construction." I nodded. "You said you liked living in a small town, so no Luca. We could go back to Besaid."_

_ "I guess right now that is the only place I could go back to." I sighed. "I'll go where ever you take me. So you decide, okay?" He frowned. "What's with that look?"_

_ "I'm sure you don't want to go, where I am." He whispered. At least I think that is what he said. I wasn't entirely sure. "I mean nothing." He gave me a fake smile. I looked at him with my brow furrowed._

_ "You're hiding something." I frowned._

_ "No I'm not." Auron insistead, but I could tell that he was lying. He said that way to fast. _

_ "You're a poor liar." Auron didn't look at me or reply. I kept staring at him with worry. What if Auron was...? No he couldn't be. Auron would tell me, because he knew I wouldn't care. _

_ I let the conversation go and went back to my thoughts, but soon we started approaching another grave. We all stopped and Auron put me down. _

_ "Summoners that die up here aren't sent to the Farplane." Lulu explained. That made sense, becasue there was no Summoners. It was a shame to have come so far, and not get to Zanarkand._

_ "Why not?" Tidus asked. I shook my head and wished I could just fill his head with knowledge about Spira._

_ "Who would send them? They die alone." Lulu answered._

_ "So that means..." Tidus trailed off as Lulu finished._

_ "Many have become fiends, and want Yuna's company."_

_ "Well Yuna will be fine." Tidus stated the obvious. Of course Yuna would be fine. Until she got to Zanarkand, and until she called the Final Aeon. Until then she would be fine._

_ "You're right." Lulu agreed with him, but probably mostly agreeing with what I thought._

_ Everyone started walking again, and once again, Auron swung me over his shoulder. I tried not to think because then I would, like Auron always said I did, think too hard. Instead I looked at the scenery, which honestly, wasn't that interesting. There were slopes covered in snow, and the sides of the mountain were covered in snow. I sighed at the boring scenery and decided to talk more._

_ "Auron?" He eyed me from the corner of his eye. "I'm bored." He laughed._

_ "You never were easily entertained, were you?" I shook my head and sighed. I wasn't sure I ever really wanted to come back here, it was boring and cold. I just didn't like it here._

_ "No, I never got how you could sit there for hours waiting, doing nothing to pass the time." He was so patient, while I wasn't. He was so wise, while I wasn't very. We were polar opposites, but we loved each other for that._

_ "Patience is a virtue." I smiled and sighed. I could deal with being flawed, as long as I had Auron, who didn't have any of my flaws. As long as we were together, we completed each other. _

_ We were walking up a very steep hill, and Auron started breathing heavily._

_ "Are you okay? I can walk up this part. Here have your jacket back." I rambled as I jumped off his back and took his jacket off. I threw it at him with out a word from him and started trudging in the snow._

_ "I could carry you." Auron said as he passed me. I tried to go faster, but my boots were so hard to walk in. I wasn't even sure I was going anywhere. I looked up at Auron who was staring at me with a big grin. I sighed and gave up._

_ "Help." I whispered. He chuckled and came back to pick me up. "I just don't want you pushing yourself to hard because it can be bad for your health, and I want to have you around for a long time." He smiled and I kissed his cheek. We came into this small clearing and it clicked that we were walking down the other side of the mountain. "We are on the other side of Gagazet, aren't we?"_

_ "Just about... We have to head through a cave and then straight down to Zanarkand." To Zanarkand. I prayed that it didn't pan out how it did for every other Summoner. Yuna would break the cycle, and we would help her. "See there is the cave." I looked at the ground and it was turning to rock._

_ "I can walk now." I told him as I was set on the ground. I looked around and saw only six of us, Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, Auron, and myself. I looked behind me and saw Rikku running up behind us._

_ "Help! Sey... Seymour! Seymour is here!" She chocked out, out of breath. Auron picked me up again without any notice, and ran back to the clearing with everyone. Once it came into sight, I could see Seymour and Tidus prepared to battle._

_ "Save some for Kimahri!" He shouted as we joined up with Tidus. Are you serious? Is he really still here? I sighed. I was tired, and annoyed that this bitch was still alive._

_ "Lady Yuna, it is a pleasure." He greeted her. I was still on Auron's shoulder and I told him to put me down a couple feet away._

_ "Send him Yuna!" I desperately tried to tell her. I wanted to be able to do it myself. See him go to the Farplane, to know that I would truly never have to see his face ever again. Yuna put her hands up to send him, but she didn't._

_ "A sending, so soon? Allow me to say something to the last Ronso before I leave." The last Ronso? What? I could hear him chuckle and I knew. "Yours was... truly a galant race. They threw themselves at me to bar my path. One after another._

_ "No..." Kimahri argued, but knew the truth._

_ The last Ronso? That meant... But then Mika... Lord Kelk Ronso was dead. Jyscal, then Kinoc, and now Kelk? Three out of four. They were dead. I had no parent figure left. Mika had once been sweet, but he was just filling me full of lies. The tears left my eyes, and Auron tried to comfort me, but I shook my head._

_ "Kill him." I ordered._

_ "You could end the suffering of this poor Ronso." Seymour suggested. I shook my head harder._

_ "I don't understand you!" Yuna yelled, trying to drown out that hideous thought of what Seymour said._

_ "Allow Kimahri to die, and release him from his pain. Spira is a land of suffering and sorrow caught in a spiral of death. To destroy, to heal Spira. I will become Sin! Yes, with our help. Come with me Yuna. Once I have become the next Sin, your father will be freed again." That was a nice little speech that I would gladly shove up his..._

_ "What do you know?" Tidus exploded and ran to attack Seymour. My eyes got wide, Tidus knew better._

_ "Pitiful mortal." Seymour spat at him as he lifted himself up on some sort of device. "Your hope ends here!"_

_ "Go Auron." I told him, as I stood there with tears streaming down my face. He looked at me with worry. "I'm fine." I assured him and he joined the others in the fight. I watched them, wishing I could join in. Even getting a a kick in would make me feel better. But all I could do was watch. I sighed and threw some potions in to heal them. Eventually Seymour dispersed in to pyreflies that flew up to who knows where._

_ "And stay up there!" Tidus yelled after his remains. Auron walked over to me and I smiled._

_ "Thank you, he won't bother ever again... I hope." I hugged Auron, I never wanted Seymour to talk to any of us ever again._

_ "He was a troubled and sick man. He hurt you, and hurting you is the number one way to mess with me." He smiled and picked me up. We started walking, but realized that Yuna wasn't with us. Auron put me down and we looked at her._

_ "He will become Sin, with my help." She quoted Seymour. I looked at her, could she possibly consider it for on second?_

_ "Lies. Forget them." Auron said, trying to clear her head of Seymour's words._

_ "If he becomes Sin, Sir Jecht will be saved." Yuna quoted once again absent mindedly._

_ "We're leaving." Auron commanded, not wanting to share the knowledge he shared with me. I looked at Yuna, she was the one thinking too hard. I could tell her, but if Auron didn't want her to know then it is probably better this way._

_ "You know something! Tell me!" I looked to the floor not wanting to show that I knew anything, but I probably look more guilty. She rushed up to me pleading eyes. I looked straight into them and shook my head. She sighed and went over to Tidus, who was the most inclined to tell her what she craved to know. "Tell me!"_

_ "Sin's my old man." Tidus revealed. I looked back down at the ground, disappoointed in myself. I guess... I guess Yuna had a right to know. But I did not tell her._

_ "You hid your head?" Wakka asked a retorical question. Tidus kept looking at the ground and shook his head._

_ "Sin is my old man. My old man became Sin. I don't know how or why he did it. I felt him inside. And when I did, I knew it was true. My old man is Spira's suffering." I had known about Jecht for several hours now, but it never clicked that Sin was Tidus' father. I mean how would you react to finding that out? I know I wouldn't take it nicely. I would flip out and probably cry, but that would be terrible. Not that I ever had a real father. "Sorry."_

_ "Even..." Yuna started. "Knowing that Sin is your father... Still, you know, I must..."_

_ "I know. Let's get him." Tidus encouraged. "I think my old man would want that ."_

_ "You'd fight your own father?" Lulu asked. I could, after what they did to me, no to all of us, in Bevelle._

_ "Yeah. No problem there." Tidus sighed._

_ "Uhhh, 'bout your old man... You sure this ain't some kind of bad toxic dream or something?" I looked at Wakka, did it sound like some kind of bad toxic dream? "Then Chappu... I, uh... I think I'll just pretend I didn't hear nothing. I'm getting a little confused, ya? Why'd... Why'd this all have to happen?"_

_ Why did it? Was there any point to all this suffering? I'm not sure, but I do know that I want it all to stop. Seymour wanted the suffering to stop too, but he was insane. We all had the same goal, but we all have different ways to acheive it. Seymour's way was really messed up, but then again wasn't the summoners ways messed up too? Not on the same scale, but all the ways we ever tried involved death. I'm not sure we could find a way that didn't involve any death. Was it possible?_

_ "We'll learn when we arrive. Soon." Auron concluded and picked me up. I sighed. We went several yards and Auron put me down._

_ "Soon?" I asked the question that I didn't really want the answer to. He put his arm around my shoulder and I returned the gesture, but around his waist. We kept walking until we came to a wall of Fayth. We were now walking downward to Zanarkand._


	12. Dreams and Reality

_You Didn't Break Your Promise Chapter 12_

_ We had just got done defeating a fiend on a cliff, which over looked Zanarkand. I was exhausted, but there was no time to sleep or rest. Zanarkand was in front of out faces and we had to get there. I didn't want to go, none of us wanted to go, but we had to. I took several steps foward to see more of the dead city, but all it did was bring tears which I had to repress. I went back to Auron, not wanting to look at it any more because of everything that happen and would continue to happen there._

_ "Hey, can't we rest a little?" Rikku begged. I wanted to agree with her, I did want to rest, but something felt wrong about it._

_ "No need we reach the summit soon." Auron answered._

_ "I know that's why I want to stop for a bit." Rikku wanted to make Yuna's life a little longer, as did all of us, but could we really be helping? We all had this indescribable feeling floating in our stomachs, and Yuna's was probably a million times worse. Maybe it was better just be happy, and agree with what ever Yuna says right now. "Soon means, that there's not much time left."_

_ "Rikku..." Yuna spoke softly. She wanted to move foward, as I had thought._

_ "Fine. I'll think on the way." Rikku settled. We all walked a little ways up a slope and every stared out at the city quietly. I held on to Auron like I didn't have my own feet. If it was possible my heart would have beated right out of my chest. My skin was crawling from the sight, I couldn't imagine how it would be down there. I swallowed and realized my throat was soar and dry. Tears ran down my face, but wiped them away as soon as I could. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I think I knew I would break it._

_ "It's okay, I choked up right here too." Auron pulled me in closer to him. I laid my head down on his chest. I didn't want to move from this spot and would be happy if we never did._

_ "Yuna, I say no! If we go down there, then you'll..." I heard Rikku blurt out, I turned and looked at her. Yuna faced her and shook her head._

_ "Rikku, you're a true friend and I thank you, but I must go... down to Zanarkand." I could feel my face pinch up, and I looked back at the city, deciding it was the easier sight._

_ "I'm not saying we shouldn't go, but shouldn't we think about it some more? There's got to be some kind of way we can save you Yuna!" I let the water roll down my face, not bothering this time to wipe them up. I knew I was emotionally weak, but I would gladly give my life up to save Yuna's._

_ " I knew all my life this moment would come." Yuna answered. She thought there was no way to save her, and at this moment I wasn't so sure either._

_ "Yunie!" Rikku whined. _

_ "Thank you, Rikku. Thank you for everything." I looked back at them and they were in a hug. _

_ "Don't say that Yunie. It's not over yet!" Rikku was crying, I could hear it. I knew why, after all I was doing it too._

_ "Tell Cid thank you." I looked away. She couldn't tell him herself. I wanted her to able to, but she wasn't going to turn back._

_ "No... You can tell him yourself." Rikku chocked through her sobs. Yuna shook her head and let Rikku go._

_ "Please." Yuna asked again. _

_ "Yunie, don't say that because we're going to see each other again, okay?" Rikku wiped her eyes. Everyone decided that we were done here, because Yuna hadn't replied._

_ "Kimahri, let's go." She said instead. We started walking up to the summit. It almost seemed like this mountain never ended. I kept leaning on Auron for support. I felt like I was a walking dead person. I needed sleep, but didn't we all? I guess I was just taking it badly. We finally reached a point where we were walking downward, which gave us a better view of Zanarkand. It was a sad, but beautiful sight, which I would have taken in if it was anywhere else, but it wasn't anywhere else. It was Zanarkand where so many summoners had sacrificed themselves without thinking, 'Is there another way?'. I wanted there to be, but the closer we got to Zanarkand the more my hope dwindled. _

_ The ramps were getting steeper, and it was getting hard to walk down. I tried to shut my mind down and not think about where we were going or what we were going to do. No one should have to go through what Yuna was about to. Or what we guardians had to endure. The slopes started to smooth out and we came to a little clearing surrounded by ruins. Yuna stopped, so we all stopped. Say you'll go back, say you don't want to go through this. I don't want you to. We started a fire and all gathered around. No one said anything, I don't think anyone could say anything. It wasn't right to talk in a place like this. I couldn't find a laugh or a smile. This place was killing us all and I felt like I had to get out. Maybe a thousand years ago it was a happy beautiful place, but now it was just a city that sucked the life out of you. I leaned on Auron and stared off into space. He would stroke my hair every couple of minutes, as if he knew I needed a reminder to stay awake. Which I did. I know Yuna wanted her journey full of laughter, but how could we laugh here? I'm not sure. If it was possible at all._

_ My eyes started to droop and I knew I couldn't stay awake any longer. So I let my dreams take me away._

_ ...Dream..._

_ I was swimming through pyreflies. I couldn't breathe, but I wasn't suffocating. There wasn't any end, and I was getting tired. I stopped swimming and started to fall slowly, but then I was sucked to the bottom. I got up and looked at all the pyreflies above me, then I looked at the platform underneath me. It wasn't anything, but air. I looked around and saw Auron._

_ "Auron!" I shouted, but there was no reply. I ran towards him, but it took ages. Then when I finally reached him and touched him, he vanished. He dispersed into pyreflies, which floated up and joined all the others. Leaving me all alone. Sharp shooting pains jabbed me all over my body. No... Auron was gone. I fell down and started shaking._

_ ...End Dream..._

_ "Wake up, we're going." Auron whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. I looked up at him, but I couldn't smile, like I did every time I looked at him. I sat up and yawned, I felt better after the nap, but I didn't want to sleep at a time like this. Auron stood up and then helped me up. He hugged me and I hugged back. I didn't want to let go and face what we had to. I looked around and everyone was almost out of sight._

_ "Let's go." I took Auron's hand and started walking. Auron kept looking at me, but I wasn't happy. I don't know how anyone could be in this place, in this situation._

_ "It gets harder with every step you take. I started shutting down here, my performance faultered. There are fiends around here and you have to be on your game. If not someone will get hurt." He was trying to get me to look happy, it would help the summoner accept their fate. I didn't want Yuna to accept her fate, I wanted her to turn around. I tried to straighted up anyways, I didn't want anyone to get hurt, like Auron said. That would make everything worse._

_ We were walking down a broken road and it resembled our situation. Broken and shity. We were all broken at the thought of Yuna not being with us anymore and it was shity because there was nothing we could do to stop her._

_ "I... I don't want her to do this! I don't want to support her doing this, but if I don't, it feels like betraying her and I could never do that." I let out a single sob, which thankfully attracted no attention. Auron stepped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. I thought he was going to say something, but he didn't. He sighed, stepped foward, bent down and kissed me. I kissed back, but I had to pull away because I couldn't breathe very well. He wiped away my tears and took my hand again._

_ "You have to be strong. For yourself, Yuna, and everyone else. It hurts me to see you like this, I can't stand it." Auron looked down at me and smiled trying to cheer me up. I looked up at him and smiled what ever I could muster. Auron slightly ruffled my hair, but it wasn't worth fixing. I didn't have the enrgy right now._

_ "Looks like the Farplane." Wakka commented. I looked up and realized that everyone had stopped and we had caught up with them. It felt like the farplane, too. Not that I have ever been in there, but I could imagine._

_ "Close enough." Auron said with a smirk. Everyone started walking again like robots. I looked foward and fought fiends, trying not to think about what was hours away from happening. I held my head high and tried not to cry. At this point that is all I could do. We reached a high point on the road and over it we could see a building. I think it was a dome._

_ "We're here? So soon?" I asked Auron in distress. I didn't want to be here, that meant there was virtually no time left. Yuna will be gone, but we will all still be here. It didn't make sense in my mind, but I knew it would happen._

_ "Journeyer of the long road, name yourself." We were greeted by a gathering of pyreflies. The image of a dead person._

_ "I am summoner Yuna. I have come from the island of Besaid." Yuna answered with a strong resolve._

_ "Your eyes, my dear, show me the long road you have travelled. Very good. You have journeyed well. Lady Yunalesca will surely welcome your arrival. Go to her now, and bring your guardians with you. Go." The pyreflies explained. Lady Yunalesca, huh? I was to numb to really take it in. We all headed into the dome and got ready for what ever was going to hit us._

_ Standing in the entrance, we all looked around, studying what we were up against. Suddenly a the pyreflies reacted and showed a person._

_ "If it might benefit the future of Spira, I will gladly give my life. It is the highest honor for which a guardian might ask." The image turned around and looked at another gathering of pyreflies, which I had just realized was there. "Use my life Lady Yocun, and rid Spira of Sin." They started to walk away, but they dispersed instead._

_ "What... What was that?" Rikku chocked out. She was hunched over like she was in the Thunder Plains._

_ "Our predecessors." Auron answered._

_ "Like the Farplane, their images of the dead, but they were triggered by nothing." I commented, also kind of answering._

_ "She said Lady Yocun, didn't she?" Lulu retorically asked. "Wait she guarded High Summoner Yocun?"_

_ "This dome is filled with pyreflies, it's like one gigantic sphere. People's thoughts remain here. Forever." Auron explained. I looked up at him as the group shook their heads and started walking through the dome._

_ "Will our thoughts remain here?" _

_ "Most likely, but no one can ever be sure." We started heading through the dome as well. My shoulders were slumping and my eye would let out the occasional tear. My face was blank and I felt kind of numb. I felt like I did when Auron never came back. He looked at me and sighed. "We play it by ear here. You have to be on your guard. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."_

_ "Yeah, you're right." I needed constant reminders that there were fiends here and I couldn't hang my head low. It wasn't like me at all. I was always smiling. I stood up straight and walked like I normally do. I fought fiends better and hit them harder. No one was going to touch Yuna. I couldn't smile, but I didn't lose my focus. My guard was on high alert._

_ We came to some what of a fork in the road, but there was really only one way to choose because the other way had crumbled at some point. There was a little boy crying in the center. I almost felt bad until I realized who it was._

_ "No, mother! No! I don't want you to become a fayth!" The little Seymour shouted. A lady behind him appeared and started talking._

_ "There is no other way. Use me and defeat Sin. Only then will the people accept you."_

_ "I don't care about them!" He shouted once more. "I need you mother! No one else._

_ "I don't have much time left." His mother sighed, but you could tell she was losing air. They disappeared and floated away. I still did kind of feel bad, he was jsut an innocent child then. Wasn't he? My mind quickly avvereted from that, not wanting to think about Seymour._

_ "Hey wasn't that...?" Wakka trailed off on his question, but we all knew what he meant._

_ "Seymour?" Rikku finished needlessly. We nodded and headed down the ramp at a quicker speed. It was getting really creepy in here and I had a feeling no one liked it. We could see an entrance to somewhere we probably needed to be. The group started slowing down as some pyreflies ran through us. Braska, Jecht, and Auron._

_ "Auron..." I whispered and looked up at Auron who was looking straight ahead. We walked up to them in a group discussing something._

_ "Hey Braska, you don't have to do this." Jecht noted in his rhaspy voice._

_ "Thank you for your concern." Braska looked straight ahead, not daring to look back at his two guardians._

_ "Fine, I said my peice." Jecht crossed his arms and started walking again. I looked at Auron and then back the one standing next to me._

_ "Well I haven't!" The younger Auron argued. "Lord Braska, let us go back. I don't want to see you die!"_

_ "You knew this was to happen my friend." Braska answered without really answering._

_ "Yes, but I... I cannot accept it." Auron, the younger one, bowed his head an shook it. Braska sighed and shook his head also._

_ "Auron, I am honored you care for me so. But I have come to kill grief itself. I will defeat Sin, and lift the veil of sorrow covering Spira. Please understand Auron." Without another word they walked away. I put my hand out for Auron, but they vanished like every other image did._

_ "Auron." I looked up at him and he shook his head. We all started again and went through the entrance. I could see them running again and they stopped at the top of the stairs. Auron obviously didn't want to see it, who would ever want to relive this? I sure wouldn't. I squeezed his hand to let him know I was still here, but he didn't look at me._

_ "I didn't want you to see me like this." Auron finally said. I sighed and tried to smile at him._

_ "I doesn't matter, we all have weak moments." I comforted him as we approached the top of the stairs._

_ "Are the trials ahead?" Jecht asked his two companions._

_ "Probably." Braska replied._

_ "Here too, huh? Gimme a break." Jecht bowed his head and sighed. "I was expecting, you know, parades and fireworks."_

_ "You can ask for them after I defeat Sin." Braska started walking into the next room and Auron and Jecht followed. They disappeared again and we went into the next room. It was the cloister of trials. It wasn't hard, it was just tedious. We were finally done and Yuna was ready to take the elevator down when we were surrounded by a glowing night sky. We all got ready to fight and a giant fiend flew up. It was some kind of bug, I think. It kept casting beserk on us and we went out of control, but we beat it down. _

_ The room changed back to it's original look and the elevator appeared. I looked at everyone and my eyes stayed on Yuna._

_ "Yuna, we're here." Auron told her. I looked at her, and she turned to Auron._

_ "The hall of the Final Summoning." She whispered and looked back at the elevator._

_ "Go." Auron ushered her._

_ "Yes." Yuna said and stepped on to the elevator. I looked at her, this could be the last time I see her. The elevator carried her down. Yuna could be gone forever. I felt like the air was being squeezed out of me. I ran into Auron's arms and started crying. I could hear Rikku crying to. Auron held me and started stroking my hair. The elevator was coming back up and I looked at it, but I didn't expect to see what I saw._

_ "Yuna!" I shouted and wiped my eyes._

_ "Sir Auron! Everyone!" Yuna gestured for us all to get on the device and we did as she asked. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I was happy that we were with Yuna again. At the bottom we headed through a narrow doorway and to the fayth. But it wasn't really fayth. "This isn't a fayth. It's just an empty statue." The image that had greeted us appeared behind Yuna and started explaining._

_ "That statue lost its power as a Fayth long ago. It is Lord Zaon, the first fayth of the Final Summoning. What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon is... His soul is gone."_

_ "Gone?!" Wakka shouted. If there was no fayth, then there was no Final Summoning._

_ "You mean, there is no Final Aeon?" Rikku questioned. That means Yuna didn't die, but what of Spira?_

_ "But fear not." The image continued. "Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will be yours. The summoner and the Final Aeon will join powers. Go to her now. Inside, the Lady awaits." The image disappeared, but did not let off any pyreflies. Yuna started to enter the next room, but Tidus stopped her._

_ "Yuna wait! Auron, you knew this would happen didn't you?" I looked up at Auron._

_ "Yes." He answered in a quiet voice._

_ "Why didn't you tell us?!" Rikku asked. _

_ "If I had told you the truth, would that really have stopped you from coming?" Auron answered with a question. I locked our arms together, for no particular reason._

_ "Yuna." Kimahri spoke up, which he rarely ever did._

_ "I'm not going back!" Yuna shouted. It was useless to try and stop her. She made up her mind long ago._

_ "Kimahri knows." He stepped up beside her. "Kimahri goes first. Yuna is safe. Kimahri protect." Kimahri headed inside, with all of us following. I stayed by Auron but watched Yuna like a hawk. I wasn't sure what was going to happen and if Yuna was going to die, I wanted it to be the way she wanted. Saving Spira._

_ "Someone's coming!" Rikku exclaimed. We all looked up at the door to see a beautiful woman approaching us. _

_ "Lady Yunalesca." Yuna greeted her with a prayer._

_ "Welcome to Zanarkand." Yunalesca smiled. "I congragulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek." The Final Aeon, I didn't want Yuna to have the Final Aeon. "The Final Summoning will be yours. Now choose." She waved her hands at all of the guardians. "You must choose the one whom I will change, to become the fayth of the Final Summoning. There must be a bond between the chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies. The bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that light is strong enough, it will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end." Yuna was going to die, and one of us was going to kill her? This wasn't right! It just wasn't right! "Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father, Braska chose this path." Suddenly another scene of Braska, Jecht, and Auron appeared._

_ "It is not to late! Let us turn back!" The younger Auron begged. I wanted to help him, even if it was ten years ago, it hurt me to see him in this predicament._

_ "If I turn back who will defeat Sin? Would you have any other summoner and his guardians go through this?" Braksa had a point, as much as I didn't want to admit it._

_ "But... My Lord, there must be another way!" Auron was trying anything he could to stop him._

_ "This is the only way we got now." Jecht uncrossed his arms and continued. "Fine. Make me the fayth. I've been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. I wanted to make that runt into a star Blitz player. Show him the view from the top, you know? Now I know that there is no way home for me. I'm never going to see him again. My dream is never going to come true. So make me the fayth. I'll fight Sin with you Braska. Then maybe my life will have meaning, you know."_

_ "Don't do this Jecht! If you live, there may be another way! We'll think of something, I know!" Auron shouted._

_ "Believe me, I thought this through. Besides, I ain't getting any younger gettin' younger, so I might as well make myself useful." Jecht settled it._

_ "Jecht." Braska whispered._

_ "What? You're not going to try and stop me too?" _

_ "Sorry... I mean thank you." Braska stood in front of Jecht and Jecht put his hands on his shoulders._

_ "Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron. Guard him well, make sure he gets there." Jecht entrusted Braska's safety to Auron and took a couple of steps foward. "Well let's go."_

_ "Lord Braska! Jecht!"_

_ "What do you want now?" Jecht asked in an irritated voice._

_ "Sin always comes back." Auron stated the obvious. " It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing." Braska turned around and faced Auron._

_ "But there's always a chance that it won't come back this time. It's worth trying."_

_ "I get what you're saying, Auron." Jecht started. "I'll find a way to break the cycle."_

_ "You have a plan?" Auron asked dumbfounded._

_ "Jecht?" Braska questioned, also eager to know._

_ "Trust me, I'll think of something." Jecht promised. The pyreflies flew off and I held on to Auron tighter._

_ "Oh, Auron." I looked up at him with worried eyes. His face was buried into his jacket, which meant that he was either embarassed or unhappy. Maybe he was both._

_ "And the cycle went on." Auron sighed._

_ "We'll break it!" Tidus announced. I looked at him with hope, but also pity. I think I believed that there was no way to break this stupid cycle._

_ "But how?" Wakka asked what was on all of our minds. "What you got a plan now?"_

_ "If one of us has to become a fayth, I volunteer." Lulu offered._

_ "Me too, Yuna!" Wakka agreed. I nodded showing that I would give my life too. If that is what she wanted._

_ "That still won't change anything, you know? You bring the Calm, then what?" Tidus rambled. "That won't break the cycle!"_

_ "Listen..." Wakka started in a saddened voice. "You want to defeat Sin and keep Yuna alive. You don't want Sin to come back, ya? That is just not gonna happen, brudda, ya know?"_

_ "If you want everything, you'll end up with nothing." Lulu advised._

_ "But there has to be a way!" I shouted. "Who would want to live in this when the only way to save people from death, is death itself? I don't! There has to be some kind of way, we need more knowledge."_

_ "But I do want everything!" Tidus exclaimed._

_ "Now you're being childish." Wakka scolded._

_ "I give up." Tidus crossed his arms and tapped his foot. " So what would an adult do then? They know they can just throw away a Summoner, then they can do whatever they like. You're right, I might not even have a chance. But no way am I just going to stand here and let Yuna go! And what Auron said about there being a way, I think it's true."_

_ "Me too! We all just have to put our heads together! We can think of soemthing!" I joined in._

_ "I'll go ask Yunalesca. She's got to know something." Tidus concluded and started to walk away. _

_ "You really think she'll help you?" Rikku questioned._

_ "I don't know, but I have to try." Tidus replied. "This is my story. It'll go the way I want it... Or I'll end it here."_

_ "Wait." Yuna spoke up. My eyes turned to her. "You say it's your story, but it's my story, too, you know? It would be so easy to let my fate just carry me away, following this same path my whole life through. But I know... I can't. What I do... I do with no regrets." After her speech she walked straight to Yunalesca's chambers, leading us through. As she passed me I put my hand on her shoulder. She turned around and I smiled at her, she smiled back and it wasn't fake or weak, but a strong real smile._

_ We entered Yunalesca's chambers and looked around. She appeared at the other end of the platform. We were surrounded by a night sky and standing on some ruins._

_ "Have you chosen the one who will become you fayth?" Lady Yunalesca asked as soon as we were close enough for talk. "Who will it be?"_

_ "Might I ask something first?" Yuna countered politely. "Will Sin come back, even should I use the Final Summoning to defeat it?"_

_ "Sin is eternal. Every Aeon that defeats it, becomes Sin its place. And thus Sin is reborn." Yunalesca explained. So who ever became the fayth became Sin? One of us would do what Sin does? The thought made me shiver._

_ "So that's why Jecht became Sin." Tidus sighed._

_ "Sin is an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It is neverending." Neverending? But the teachings said... No the teachings were a lie, what else didn't we know about?_

_ "Neverending?" Wakka asked in astonishment. "But... But, if we atone for our crimes, Sin will stop coming back, ya? Someday it will be gone, ya?" I looked up at Auron._

_ "Is it a lie?" I think I knew the answer, but I wanted to make sure. Auron nodded and I sighed. _

_ "Will humanity ever attain such purity?" Yunalesca answered. _

_ "This... This cannot be!" Lulu started to argue._

_ "All this time, we have believed in Yevon, but they were lying. The truth was right in front of us, but we were all to blinded to see it." I put my hand to my head. Everything I learned had been a lie._

_ "The teachings state that we can exorcise Sin with complete atonement!" Lulu shouted in distress. Her and Wakka's world were crashing down in the matter of seconds. Mine was being finished off, but it had been attacked a long time ago. "It's been our only hope all these years."_

_ "Hope is... comforting. It allows us to accept fate, however tragic it might be." Yunalesca explained. It wasn't right. _

_ "But if we all weren't blinded by this false hope, we could have put our heads together and come up with something! All these years we have wasted thinking this was the only way, we could have been thinking of another way! All these summoners that sacrificed themselves, what did they do it for? For false hope? We can't throw lives away for lies! We need to stop this!" I rambled on in rage. _

_ "No!" Tidus and a image of a younger Auron ran up to Yunalesca._

_ "Where is the sense in all this?" Auron swung his sword furiously. "Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!"_

_ "They chose to die, because they had hope." An image of Yunalesca calmly replied. Auron screamed and ran at her with his sword raised. She reflected his attack and sent him flying._

_ "AURON!" I ran several steps foward, but the actual Auron stopped me. I looked at him, and realized how crazy I must have looked then. "Were you hurt? What happened? I'm going to kill her!" I turned back to Yunalesca, but Auron restrained me once again._

_ "Yevon's teachings and the Final Summoning give the people of Spira hope." Yunalesca continued to explain her flawed views. "Without hope, the people would drown in their sorrow. Now choose, who will be your fayth?" I shook my head violently, still trying to get at her. "Who will be the one to renew Spira's hope?" We sat there in silence for a couple moments and I was dreading Yuna's answer._

_ "No one." I stopped my struggle and turned to her, wowed. "I would have gladly died. I live for the people of Spira, and would have gladly died for them. But no more! The Final Summoning is a false tradition that should be thrown away."_

_ "No, it is our only hope." Yunalesca persisted. "Your father sacrificed himself to give that hope to the people. So they would forget sorrow."_

_ "Wrong." Yuna shook her head. After all I think she did know her father a little better than this bimbo. "My father... My father wanted to make Spira's sorrow go away. Not just cover it up with lies!"_

_ "Sorrow cannot be abolished. It is meaningless to try." _

_ "You depressing little..." I was cut off by Yuna who was probably going to say something more classy._

_ "My father... I loved him. So I... I will live with my sorrow, I will live my own life! I will defeat sorrow, in his place. I will stand my ground and be strong! I don't know when it will be, but someday, I will conquer it! And I will do it, without false hope."_

_ "Poor creature. You would throw away hope. Well, I will free you before you can drown in your sorrow. It is better to die in hope than to die in despair. Let me be your liberator."_

_ "You crazy bitch!" I screamed and got ready to battle, detaching myself from Auron._

_ "Now, this is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain, or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!" Auron gave a poetic, inspiring speech. I looked back at him and smiled._

_ "First we'll fight her together, then we'll fight sorrow together!" I decided._

_ "Yuna needs Kimahri. Kimahri protect Yuna!"_

_ "Well, I'm fighting." Rikku added._

_ "I can't believe we're going to fight lady Yunalesca! Gimme a break!" Wakka shook his head, which I took as a yes._

_ "You could always run." Lulu suggested, but no one expected him too._

_ "Hah! I'd never forgive myself. Not if I ran away now! Even in death, ya!" Wakka decided too._

_ "My thoughts exactly." Lulu smiled. We were all ready to fight, but Tidus spoke up._

_ "Yuna! This is our story! Let's see it through together!" Yuna nodded and we went in for the attack._

_ We hit her with our hardest hits, but she wasn't an easy foe. She kept changing forms and turning our healing spells agianst us. It took us a while, but finally we won and she fell to the ground._

_ "If I die, so does the Final Aeon. And with it, Spira's only hope." She tried to covince us to spare her, but I wasn't about to play that way._

_ "Then we'll find Spira a new hope!" Tidus answered with confidence._

_ "A better hope, one that doesn't falter." I added._

_ "Fools. There is no other way. Even if there was... Even if you did destory Sin... Yu Yevon, the immortal, would only create Sin anew."_

_ "Yu Yevon?" Tidus asked. I furrowed my brow. Yu Yevon? I didn't know either._

_ "Ah... Zaon.. Forgive me. Spira has been robbed of the light of hope. All that remains is sorrow." Yunalesca floated off into pyreflies. I had just killed someone I once looked up too, but she had betrayed me a long time ago._

_ "I cannot believe what we just did." Yuna glared off into space with wide eyes. I put a hand on her shoulder for comfort._

_ "Let's do something more unbelievable." Tidus announced. I looked at him, thinking I knew what he meant._

_ "What?" Rikku questioned._

_ "Destory Sin." I smiled and nodded. "So it won't come back adn without the Final Aeon. I don't know how just yet. But I'll find out." We all agreed and headed out of the dome, without a exact destination yet. But in the next room Auron stopped. I looked at him, with drooping eyes._

_ "Go, I need to talk with Tidus. I will be back in a minute." I sighed, yawned, and started to walk away with the rest of the group. We stood around the elevator in silence, waiting. I could hear the footsteps coming up behind us and I could vaguely hear Tidus say something. I think it was 'Does she know?'. I blew it off figuring it didn't matter and I was to tired to think that much._

_ We ran out of the dome at full speed, not bothering to even kill any fiends. Just dodging them. We exited and let our eyes adjust to the sunlight, which was being shadowed by a giant creature. Sin. Sin looked at us, and we looked at Sin. He didn't do anything, but he eventually walked away. I turned to Auron and collapsed on him. He caught me and straightened me out. I got up on my tipie-toes and he bent down for a kiss. I stayed in his arms, not sure if walking was a good idea at this point. In the distance I saw a flying object coming at us. I was trying to be alert, but I was exhausted. It was the airship, which we were transported up too. What next? I'm not sure, but we will defeat Sin. And we will do it with out the Final Summoning._


	13. The Happy Moments in Life

_You Didn't Break Your Promise Chapter 13_

_ We entered the bridge of the airship and Cid shouted something at us in Al Bhed. I rubbed my eyes and tried to stay awake, but I ended up yawning. We looked around at each other in silence. I kept leaning on Auron, maybe I was getting old. Nah, I just needed a really good sleep, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to get it anytime soon._

_ "Aren't we the happy lookin' bunch?" Cid joked, and I would have laughed if I wasn't so tired. Rikku's brother shouted something in Al Bhed from the cockpit._

_ " 'Where? Where?' Is that all you can say?" Rikku snapped at him. We were all tired, and not really in the mood to be pushed around. "Why don't you think of something?"_

_ "Well," Auron started and I yawned again. "Any good ideas?"_

_ "Come on, help us." Tidus urged Auron. After all he probably knew and understood more than all of us combined. I stood up straight so I could think, we all had to put together what we know. We should even talk to someone who knows more than us. Maybe Mika? He would be my only guess, all the other Maesters are gone._

_ "What do we know? Sin is jecht. Thus, you have a link, a bond with Sin. That may be our key." Auron suggested. I nodded in agreement._

_ "So, what do we do?" Tidus asked. _

_ "We think and we wait." Auron replied and started to walk away. I followed him to the same spot in the hallway that we stood before. I yawned and wobbled on my feet. Auron drew me in closer and kissed me on my forehead. "You should sleep." I nodded and slumped down on the wall into a ball. I was out like a light. I didn't have a dream and if I did I didn't remember it. Though I woke up because Tidus stormed through talking about something. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I was still tired, but at this point any sleep helped. Auron and I entered the bridge a little later and saw everyone was gathered around._

_ "We are going to Bevelle to speak with Maester Mika. We may be able to learn something from him." Yuna explained to us. I nodded along with Auron. "And we think that maybe the hymn might make Sin temporarily weak, so we could attack."_

_ "Anything is worth a try at this point!" I smiled and we were transported on to the Highbridge. As I thought, we were stopped by guards._

_ "Infidels!" They shouted at us with their guns ready._

_ "Man, don't these guys ever give up?" Wakka complained. _

_ "No! Do you know anything about Bevelle?" I laughed. They weren't about to give up unless they were instructed to by Mika._

_ "You'll regret showing your face here! We'll strike you down in the name of Yevon!" They told us and I rolled my eyes._

_ "Blah, blah, blah. Yeah, so? Guys?" Tidus poked at them. We really didn't care about them, did we? I smirked becuase now they had nothing on us._

_ "If they want a fight, let's give 'em one!" Rikku exclaimed._

_ "Prepare to charge!" One of them ordered the other._

_ "Stop!" I heard in the distance. I looked past the guards and saw that one woman we saw many times before. What was her name? _

_ "Captain?" One of them questioned. Haha! What now? I felt like I was on top of the world. And once we defeat Sin for good, I would make Yevon bow down to Yuna._

_ "Lady Yuna is not to be harmed!" We weren't to be harmed? But we are traitors. What has Yevon done now?! "She's no traitor. That was an evil rumor spread by the Al Bhed!"_

_ Oh... My... Yevon. I could have killed someone right then._

_ "What?" Rikku gawked. Were they really pulling this stunt? What did they want with Yuna now, anyways?_

_ "Maester Mika himself told me." She explained. I shook my head... Mika... I wanted to hate him, so, so much, but he was the only father figure I had left. I wish they weren't dead_

_ "Then, what are we to do?" They asked. Uhhh, let us pass, duh!_

_ "Stand down." Rikku mocked and I smiled._

_ "As she says!" The lady ordered._

_ "What was that about evil Al Bhed?" Rikku tapped her foot impatiently._

_ "I... Truly, I do not understand it myself." She admitted. "All Yevon seems to be in a state of confusion. Why, yesterday they called me out of the blue and made me Captain of the Guard!"_

_ "Short of believers?" Auron and I scoffed at the same time. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, we smiled. I just couldn't wait until this was all over. We could all go back to Besaid and live like one big family. At least that is was I wanted, and Auron had said that he would go there with me. Well, I didn't want to exactly live in Besaid, I liked the kind of nomadic life. We could travel, but we have seen everything Spira has to offer. I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do. I lived in Besaid and Bevelle for many years. I wouldn't mind living in Luca. I think it was time Auron and I started our lives together. I mean I would always love everyone, but there is a time that you need to break free. And it's not like I would never see them again. Plus I am a guardian, and if we succeed then this world will no longer need guardians. What am I doing letting my mind wander at a time like this?_

_ "Yes, the chaos in the temples is worse than I'd imagined. It's horrible!" The woman sighed. "And all the priests do is blame each other! I worry what will become of Yevon. But no! I must be the rock that stands against the swirling winds, right? Lady Yuna, I must tell you tha your courage has been a great inspiration to me." _

_ "Yeah that's great, but we came here to see Maester Mika. Is he here?" Tidus interrupted._

_ "Yes. I shall arrange an audiance." She ran off and yelled back at us, "Please wait in the courtroom!"_

_ "This could take awhile." I moaned and kicked the air._

_ "What was all that about the Al Bhed lying?" Rikku stomped her foot. I stretched and yawned._

_ "Yevon lies, realizes it's wrong, then needs to cover it up. But they have been doing to for so long, it is hard for them to keep their story straight. They're buried in lies." I explained as we started walking._

_ "Yuna is Mika's only hope." Auron added._

_ "Ohhh... Okay." Rikku accepted our answers, not that they were good ones, but true none the less._

_ "Just what does he think he can get away with?" Lulu asked in aggrivation. _

_ "Probably, everything. I have known him since I was just a little toddler, he has always wanted to make Yevon look good. At any cost." I continued my explantion. Mika wanted to make Yevon look good and the Al Bhed's look bad, but really the roles are reversed._

_ "Time to teach him some manners." Tidus suggested. I looked at him, I didn't want to hurt the old man, but if push comes to shove, then of course I would side with Yuna any day._

_ "Yes, let's." Yuna agreed as we headed down the cooridor to the place where we had trial, week or two ago. But this time we would stand up kwith Mika, and talk to him as the equals we were. I didn't want to converse with him at all honestly, but if it was to help defeat Sin, I would endure. I wonder who had let me go free when everyone else was sentenced to the via inferno. Kinoc, mostly likely. When we entered, Mika was over looking the empty court room, pondering._

_ "Why are you here?" He demanded when he heard us enter. "You must go and defeat Sin, quickly! You have obtained the Final Aeon from Yunalesca, have you not?" I didn't know how to answer this question. The truth would outrage him._

_ "Well, we did meet her." Tidus offered. It wasn't a lie, but I don't think it could be considered the whole truth. I looked from guardian to guardian, then to summoner. What should we tell him? I didn't want to be the bearer of such news, but who did?_

_ "We fought and defeated her." Yuna announced out of the blue. I eyes switched between Yuna and Mika in terror. This wasn't going to end pretty. I could feel it._

_ "What!" Mika errupted. He looked at Yuna, then at me for confrimation. I bit my lip and nodded._

_ "Summoners and guardians will be sacrificed for the Final Summoning no more." Auron reasoned. Locked our arms because I could see Mika's anger growing at an astonishing rate._

_ "You have profaned and subverted a thousand-year old tradition? Fools! Infants! Do you realize what you've done? You've taken away the only means of calming Sin!"_

_ "Hey! Maybe that's not the only way! We think we've got another." Tidus interrupted. If there wasn't, I'm not sure what Spira would do, but I know that the Final Summoning was wrong. I'm glad we did it._

_ "Why..." Mika shook his head. His tone was as if he was going to try and hurt us, and if he was younger, and more alive, then he would have probably tried. "Preposterous! There is no other way!"_

_ "The Grand Maester, running away?" Auron jabbed. _

_ "How do you know? Have you ever thought about another way?" I asked trying to get him to hear us out._

_ "I don't bother chasing a wild fantasy because that is all it is; a fantasy. Spira has lost it's only hope. Destruction is inevitable. Yu Yevon's spiral of death will consume us all. I have no desire to watch Spira die." I shook my head violently, seeing where this could possibly lead._

_ "It won't die!" Yuna exclaimed._

_ "Who is this Yu Yevon guy?" Tidus asked._

_ "Lady Yunalesca also mentioned him." Lulu added._

_ "Wait, Gramps! Who is Yu Yevon?" Rikku continued needlessly._

_ "He who crafts the souls of the dead into unholy armor." He finally answered. The answer made my skin crawl, what exaclty did he mean? "An armor called Sin. Clad in it, Yu Yevon is invincible. And the only thing that could have peirced that armor, you have destroyed! Nothing can stop it now." Pyreflies started circling his body. I ran up to him in destress, I couldn't lose him too!_

_ "No! No, no, no! You can't leave." I shook my head. "Don't go!"_

_ "I had high hopes for you, my dear." Mika whispered in my ear as he began to dissipate. Within seconds there was nothing left of him. I stood there is shock with wide eyes and wobbly legs. I felt my knees give out and the air woshing by me as I headed for the ground. Like I knew he would, if I could think that moment, Auron caught me. He brought me up and wouldn't let go of my hand._

_ "He's gone." I said absent mindedly. Jyscal had died. Kinoc had died. Kelk had died. Now Mika was gone. They were gone. All four of them. People I shared so many memories with, were gone. Men that acted like fathers to me when my really one had abandoned me. It was unbelieveble, and to be honest, wasn't sure I did believe it. But it was true. No parent figures left, this is how Yuna must have felt. I saw the woman from earlier running up on one of the side platforms, I turned so she wouldn't see my face and be suspicous of anything. Not that we did anything, but no one else would see it that way._

_ "Where... where is the Grand Maester?" She asked. I could hear the confusion in her voice and a slight trace of panic. This wasn't happening._

_ "He, umm..." Yuna trailed off. If we told them we would have to fight our way out of the city. Not that we couldn't do it, just did we didn't need to hurt people unless it was absolutley neccessary. _

_ "He's not here yet. How long must we wait?" Auron covered. Thank, uhh what ever I could thank now. I wasn't thanking Yevon anymore, that's for sure. I guess I could thank Auron. We would be in serious trouble if he didn't lie._

_ "That's odd... I'll go look for His Grace." She offered and I heard her run off. I looked her direction to make sure she was out of sight, I sighed and wiped one eye clean of tears as Auron got the other. I turned back to the rest of the group, and saw that Yuna was facing us._

_ "I must go see the fayth." Yuna insisted. I didn't question, but I didn't fully understand. I nodded in agreement._

_ "I see." Auron said. I didn't see. Why? Was I the only one not seeing it? We went on our way to the chamber of the fayth, which wasn't far. Tidus and Yuna entered into the chamber and I stood there wondering. I eventually let my curiousity take over and I asked Auron._

_ "Why does Yuna want to see the fayth?"_

_ "I think she wants to consult with him about our plan and what would be the best way to go about it is." Auron explained to me._

_ "I guess it is a good plan." I stared off into space, thinking about Mika. I didn't like what he did, but he has been there for me so much in my life, it's hard to not be sad. He had tried to kill all of my friends, which are the most important people to me in the world. His men had a gun pointed, not only to my face, but to the one person that means the world to me, Auron. No I did not support him, but he was a parental figure to me and he was the only one I had left. Seymour had killed three of them, and I drove this one to let go of life. My thoughts were broken by Auron putting a hand on my shoulder._

_ "Are you okay?" Auron asked, his voice was pure concern. I kept my eyes away from his. I wasn't okay, but I was going to make it. Though the sooner we got out of here, the better. I was feeling a little hot._

_ "I know I shouldn't mourn over his death, after what he put us all through. I don't forgive him, but... He was like a father to me, and I know he loved me, even a little bit. But he was the only one left." I rambled. "I'm sorry, none of what I just said makes any sense, does it?"_

_ran out of the room at full speed. I was dizzy, so I don't think I was running or seeing _

_ "To other people, probably not, but I know you too well. I know what you mean." I looked up at Auron and smiled._

_ "I'm kind of feeling warm, do you think it's hot in here?" I questioned wondering if it was just me. He shook his head, which indicated that it wasn't. I fanned my hand infront of my face to cool myself off, but my temperature just seemed to rise. I heard Yuna and Tidus exit the Chamber of Fayth. I looked towards the exit and started to feel buldging pains in my stomach. I saw that woman from earlier enter the room and everything got worse._

_ "I- I'm sorry, I don't feel well. I'll meet you guys out on the highbridge." I straight. Everyone that I passed looked at me funny, but I couldn't think right then so I had no idea why, other then running out of the building. I wasn't sure, but I think I could hear Auron's footsteps behind me. I really didn't want to be here. I felt like this feeling was telling me to get out. I hurt so bad, I didn't think pain like this was possible. I exited the building and ran right now the bridge, wanting to be as far away from the building. I eventually stopped because if I would have gone any further I would no longer be in Bevelle. Panting, I put my hands on my knees for support and I could hear Auron behind me doing the same. Was this some kind of reverse homesickness? _

_ "What was that?" Auron asked in a soothing, but worried voice. "If somethings wrong tell me." I turned around, feeling much, much better. I smiled weakly._

_ "I am not sure myself." I confessed. I ran into his arms. "I never, never want to come back here. I'm done with these people. I hate this place!" I know I was acting childish, but I couldn't fathom this feeling of hatred, so I wanted to stay away from it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ran away like that." I can't believe I ran away from the one thing I need to guard, Yuna. What if she needed me right now? I stood on my tippy toes and Auron bent down. We kissed as we were transported up to the airship. I parted from Auron and looked around. We were in some storage room, alone. I let out a laugh and and put my head to his chest. "I guess they didn't want to interupt." I started to wak away and go meet up with the rest of the group, but Auron grabbed my hand. I looked back with a confused look on my face._

_ "Don't go." He simply stated. "We are going to fight Sin together, these hours might be the last we have together." My eyes got wide and the words made me shiver. I shook my head._

_ "Don't say that." I choked, tearing up. "We'll make it out alive, both of us, okay? I waited ten years for you, I'm not about to let you go again." I layed my hand on his chest. "So, don't say that." I smiled up at him, but he just stood there. "What? Something's wrong."_

_ "No, no. You're right." Auron settled. "But just in case." I smiled and put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me as close as I could go._

_ "I want to travel when we're done. I don't want to stay in the same place. But I want to do what you want to. What do you want to do?" I whispered as we did that same motion as we did in the Thunder Plains._

_ "I want to be with you, until the end of my days." Auron replied, but I didn't like his answer one bit._

_ "Until the end of our days you mean." I corrected, I wasn't about to lose Auron again. I couldn't handle it._

_ "You know that you're going to out live me." I didn't answer, because I really had no reply. I wasn't sure about that. I laid my head down on his chest and sighed. We were walking in circles for several moments in silence. "We could always get married." My heart skipped a beat and I believe I turned bright red. I looked up at him in shock._

_ "Do you mean it?" I asked, of course he meant it, but it was unbelievible. He parted from me and got down on one knee. I put my hand to my mouth and used the other one to fan my eyes. I was going to cry._

_ "I know it's not exactly picture perfect," Auron started. I looked around at all the boxes of stuff and the dust building up everywhere. "But when we are done, and Sin is gone forever, will you be my wife?"_

_ "Yes." I choked over my happy tears. Auron got up and kissed me._

_ "I'm sorry about not having a ring, but I didn't have time to pick one up." Auron smiled and I laughed._

_ "I don't need a ring when I have you." I kissed him some more, but I had a feeling that we were needed else where. "We should head down now, they probably need us." We headed through the airship, getting lost and laughing so hard. But we finally found the bridge and our mood went down tremendously. I heard the hymn playing, we were well on our way to making history. I hope this works, I hope this works, I hope this works. _

_ "A singing ship in the sky." Lulu pondered. I looked around at everyone. I cared for each of them so much, I hope we all walk away safe. I couldn't stand it if anyone got hurt._

_ "I hope everyone got the message." Wakka added. I kept looking around at everyone trying to take all of their faces in, just in case... Just in case some of them don't make it back. I heard some Al Bhed from the pilot, Rikku's brother. I didn't have to speak Al Bhed to know what it meant._

_ "Sin!"_

_Authors note: Oh boy, two more chapters! I'm excited to finish it, but sad to know that I am almost done with it. Sorry the chapters are coming slower, I am getting ready to start another year of school soon! But I promise that the next two chapters will be out soon. Thanks!_


	14. Incomplete and Confused(Quite Literally)

_You Didn't Break Your Promise Chapter 14_

_Author's Note: So, I'm not sure what happened to my document, but obviously it got cut off and I have no back up. I'm going to upload what I have, since I am rewriting it anyways, and I sincerely apologize._

_ I looked around at everyone with a beating heart. We had come so far, but our journey was about to end. To be honest, I would miss traveling with everyone here. All of us had been together so long, we were like family. Everyone stood in silence, knowing what we were about to do, and knowing that there was no certainty that any of us would make it through the next battles. I wanted to be hopeful, but doing the unthinkable wasn't to comforting. I took everyone's face in, like I did in Zanarkand, just in case. I didn't want anyone dead, but there was a good chance that some of won't make it. I took the longest time looking at Auron. I couldn't think about that without crying, so I convinced myself that I was just looking at it, but I was still fighting a war with my eyes. Though, if, in the end, I was here without him, I couldn't handle it. I know I have thought that a million times, but this time it seemed so real. We were here. We are about to do what no one has ever done before and hopefully what no one ever has to do again._

_ "Well, this is it, eh?" Cid broke the silence. If 'it' means probably doing the most shocking thing in history, then yes, this is it._

_ "Yu Yevon's hiding somewhere inside Sin, and we're gonna find him." Tidus explained to Cid. _

_ "Well, that sounds pretty simple." Cid shrugged. I shook my head along with the rest of the group. I hope it is as simple as it sounds._

_ "Simple is the way you like it, right?" Tidus joked._

_ "You got that right!"_

_ "Pops! I'm counting on you!" Rikku shouted from the cockpit. _

_ "Right, got you covered!" He shouted back. I looked up at Auron and straightened out the collar of his jacket._

_ "I guess this is the end of this journey." I smiled. "I'm glad it will be better than all the rest, right?" Auron nodded and I looked back at the group._

_ "Alright! We're going in!" Tidus decided. I sighed and realized a problem. How are we getting in there?_

_ "How we gonna get inside?" Wakka asked the question I was about to._

_ "The easy way. How else?" Tidus replied as if we all knew what he was talking about. The mouth?_

_ "Figures." Rikku sighed._

_ "Well? Let's go!" Lulu started running towards the deck, as did the rest of us. Ugh, the deck. I couldn't fight very well on the deck, at least not far away. Not a safe distance away. I will have to do what ever I can to help. This was the end of this journey, but the start of a new one. The rest of our lives. I wasn't sure how it was going to pan out, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was kicking Sin's ass, which we intended on doing. Or Yu Yevon's ass, if you want to look at it that way. And if any of us die out there today, we'll be protecting something we love in the process. If I had a death like that I couldn't complain. We were on the deck and ready. Where was he? _

_ "I can hear the song!" Rikku gasped._

_ "Yes, I can hear the hymn too." Lulu agreed._

_ "They listened to us!" Rikku gawked. _

_ "We won't let them down!" Tidus yelled. It was hard to hear over the winds, and I could barely hear them even at their loudest. I went to tighten my pigtails, but one of my hairbands broke. I sighed and took the other one out. I haven't worn my hair down in a long, long time. Suddenly Auron drew me close and kissed my cheek._

_ "It looks good." He whispered and the ship started to shake. I grabbed him for balance, but we both fell together. Auron put his arm around me and we looked around for what might be causing it. Sin. Sin was pulling us in. It started what looked like some sort of super attack. My heart sank, knowing that we would probably all die if we went up against it, but I wasn't about to back down. The seas were brewing and the winds were whirling. I was surprised we were all still on the ship. It felt like we were being pulled in some kind of circle, like a massive hurricane. My stomach was up and down and it was getting harder to breath. "Hang on!" I think I heard over all the noise. I nodded to the best of my ability, but it was difficult to move over the sturdy winds. I kept shaking along with the ship trying to steal a glimpse of something. Anything! Though, whenever I tried to open my eyes water flew in to them and stung them. The shaking smoothed out and it was so silent I could hear my heart pounding crystal clear. I looked up at Auron in panic, not really sure if he was still there. He was and in one piece. I observed my surroundings, making sure everyone was still there. Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, Kimahri, Yuna, Auron, and myself. Good everyone was still here, and there were no apparent injuries. I thought all the shaking was over with, but then I saw the sea. There was a big half circle shape cut out of the land and water. "Duck!" Auron pulled me down on to the hard metal of the ship. It hurt a lot, but there must have been something there. Then we were completely under __water. I could fell the swirling debris hit my body in various places, most likely leaving bruises. Trying not to breathe was painful, but I didn't want water in my lungs. I wondered if would ever get out, but then the ship sputtered out of the water and above the surface. I got air in my lungs and looked at Auron who was by my side still. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_ "Oh, no I'm fine." I gasped for more air before talking again. "How about you? Are you hurt?" He shook his head and helped me stand. I was kind of light headed and definitely shaken up. I breathed heavily for quite some time, trying to make up for the lack of oxygen._

_ "Hey! I _


	15. Dancing

_You Didn't Break Your Promise Chapter 15: The Last Chapter_

_ After defeating Seymour for the last time the platform lifted us up to what looked like a life puzzle. Large chunks of the floor would spring up if you got to close. We got kept getting lost, but we didn't give up, we were too close. Could we? Being so close to lifting this blanket of despair that Spira had been drowning in. We couldn't, I couldn't. I would never forgive myself and I don't think anyone else would either. We want everyone to be happy, even if they betrayed and hurt us. We had to show them that they were wrong about us! I think Mika saw that before he let himself to go._

_ This place was crawling with fiends, so we never got to rest after all those fights. We needed rest, just for a couple minutes or so would be acceptable. I couldn't imagine going into the unknown without sitting down for a minute. Just one minute would be fine! I needed to regroup and I'm sure the rest of them did too. After all we just four five extremely hard battles. I'm sure they would understand. We turned another corner and this huge indescribable object fell from the sky, making us all fall backwards. None of us got up immediately._

_ "Let us sit for a minute." Yuna politely decided. I smiled and scooted on to Auron's lap. I laid my head on Auron's chest and yawned. I was tired as shit, but there was no way in hell that I was falling asleep right now._

_ "It is almost over." Auron whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement. "It has been so long. I'm glad that it will over soon."_

_ "Me too." I agreed once more. "Sin has killed too many people. Too many good people that didn't deserve to die. Too many Summoners that sacrificed themselves so Spira could be happy for a little while. All of that will be over soon, we'll end it." Auron chuckled and I looked up at him with a puzzled look on my face. "What?"_

_ "Nothing." He answered in a serious voice, but I knew he was hiding something. It was so palpable it drown my taste buds. I furrowed my brow and pouted. "What? Really __it's nothing. I swear!" He was lying and I even think I heard his voice crack, but I decided not to get too riled up before the big encounter with who knows what. We had been sitting there for about five minutes when Yuna stood up. Without any words we all stood up too and continued onward. We all touched the giant object that had flown from the sky and were brought to a dream like place. I looked around and it was just like a blue and purplish backyard with the sky zooming by at a neck breaking pace. After several minutes of being there we were all lifted up off the ground and floated off to somewhere. It went blank for several minutes until we all reappeared, firmly on the ground. We were in some kind of ruins; it looked like the remains of a stadium. Then it hit me._

_ "Zanarkand…" I whispered, not meaning to say it out loud or for anyone to hear it, but Auron nodded. I looked around, as everyone was doing, and saw that we were all floating on a platform of some sort. There were giant rocks scattered here and there throughout the sky. A couple of arches and what appeared to be bleachers of a blitz ball stadium. The 'sky', I'm not exactly sure that is what it was, what a deep orange burgundy colour that made me extremely calm for some reason. I shrugged it off and looked back down to the platform. For the first time I realized who was standing there, watching us. Sir Jecht. I wanted to go give him a hug and say I'm sorry for hurting you and what we have to do, but you care about Spira, right? I don't want to hurt you, but we have to! I'm sorry Sir Jecht, I really am. But I didn't, I stayed by Auron holding his hand. I licked my lips and got prepared for the unexpected. After a few more moments in silence, he finally spoke._

_ "You're late, Auron." Jecht announced first and for most. I would have laughed or giggled any other time that, that was the first thing he said, but I didn't because it was this time. And you couldn't laugh._

_ "I know." Was all Auron could reply. Hell, I'm sure that is all I could say too, after all what else would you say?_

_ "I see you got your girl back." Auron squeezed my hand as Jecht turned around. "Hey." He waved his hand in the air as if he was just passing an old acquaintance on the street and not seeing his son who he hasn't seen in about ten years. I would have laughed then too._

_ "Hi." Tidus casually replied. I smiled at their reunion. I wish I knew my actual parents, just so I know who made me, and maybe loved me. But I had no idea who they were or if they were even alive. It was unsettling at times, but I was always thankful for my four, now late, fathers. They treated right while I was under their wing and I did love them. I loved them as actual parents and I wish they were still here, cheering me on._

_ "Hah! You got tall, but you're all bones!" Jecht tried to play, which made us all shift awkwardly because of what we had come there to do. I felt Auron's fingers wiggle between mine, which signaled he was also a tad bit nervous. "You eating right, boy?" There was a short pause, where a reply should have been, but there was nothing but dead air. "You've really grown."_

_ "Yeah, but you're still bigger." Tidus finally replied. It made me cringe at its cruelty. I know he hated his father for some reason, but being mean at a time like this was uncalled for, and I didn't want to hear it. He was, after all, about to die. And we are going to do the job. The thought was unthinkable, but I thought about it._

_ "Well, I am Sin, you know." Jecht joked and kind of explained, not sure if we all knew or not, but we did. We were all aware of the painful truth which we faced now and had to kill even though it was someone that was dear to us._

_ "That's not funny." Tidus stated cold heartedly, which made me cringe once more. I wanted to tell Tidus to stop it, but it wasn't my place. I had no idea what he had gone through, so I had no right to tell him to stop. As much as I wanted to._

_ "Well, then… I mean… You know…" Jecht stumbled trying to imply that we should get on with ourselves and do what we came here to do. "Let's end this." He said with confidence, which he has probably been gathering since the day he became Sin._

_ "Dad?" Tidus inquired. I eyed Tidus wondering what he was going to say, hoping it was something heartfelt._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "I hate you." Tidus spat out. I turned away. He was entitled to say what he wants, even if it's heartbreaking. _

_ "I know, I know." Jecht sighed. I looked at the poor man. His son hated him and he was going to be killed by his best friend, his best friend's girl, his son, his other best friend's daughter, and her best friends. I would kill myself, before it ever happened, but I don't know if he could. If he could, and if he had any sense in his head, I guess he would have done it a long, long time ago. Why wouldn't he? That could break the cycle right? I'm not sure, but if I was Sin anything was worth a shot. "You know what you have to do."_

_ "Yeah." Tidus replied. I heard struggle in his voice and wondered whether his words were true or if he was just protecting his pride._

_ "I can't hear the Hymn so well anymore." Jecht announced. I cocked my head and looked at him funny. "Pretty soon, I'm going to be Sin. Completely." The words sent shivers up and down my spine. "I'm glad you're here now. One thing, though, when it starts, I won't be myself anymore. I won't be able to hold myself back. I'm sorry." I frowned and bowed my head. I wish we didn't have to kill him, but I wished that Yuna would be saved, and Jecht is here to provide that wish. Like Lulu said, 'If you want everything, you'll end up with nothing.'_

_ "That's enough." Tidus choked. A small smile creeped onto face and I knew he was just putting on a façade. "Let's finish this, okay?"_

_ "You're right." Jecht answered. He started walking away from us on the platform, until he was a good distance. "Well then, let's go!" He put his fists together and created some sort of light. I parted from Auron and we got ready for battle, as much as we didn't want to. Jecht started walking backwards, toward the edge of the platform. I __gasped and reached my hand out in vain. Tidus ran after him, hoping to catch him before he fell, but he was too late. Jecht fell into oblivion and some yellow lights, that resembled pyreflies, began to float up. Then there was a small rumble underneath the platform and suddenly a giant hand shot up out of nowhere and pushed itself upward. The hand was covered in flames and made me think about what the 'sky' really was. A gigantic fiend, that resembled Jecht, stood in front of us, ready for battle. Without words we all jumped into battle, not sure what to expect, but we were going to give all we had and even more. I gave it my most powerful blows trying to make this as quick as possible. Not wanting to prolong his suffering. I tried to do a front and then a back kick, to get him with my heel as much as possible. That must hurt. Everyone was doing the same thing: hard, fast hits. Praying that his misery would be over soon. It was a long complicated battle, with the pagodas and all, but we had won. The monster fell to the ground and exploded into an abundance of pyreflies. A dying Jecht was now left in front of us, it was so sad, it put a tear in my eye. Jecht was falling to his knees and Tidus ran to catch him. I stared as Tidus' strong walls melted down around him. He knelt down and hugged his father. It was an 'awe' moment, but I kept silent and smiled at the beautiful scene. Auron put his arm around me and pulled me close, stroking my hair._

_ "You'll cry. You're gonna cry. You always cry. See? You're crying." Jecht whispered, I could barely hear it and I was about ten feet away. I heard Tidus' sobs that he was trying to muffle._

_ "I hate you, Dad." Tidus choked through his tears. As cold as it was, it made me smile because I knew it was a lie. Tidus laid Jecht down and took a step back._

_ "Save it for later." Jecht smiled_

_ "Right. We've got a job to do, don't we?" Tidus agreed. Jecht sat back up and I smiled even bigger._

_ "Good. That's right. You are my son after all."_

_ "You know… For the first time, I'm glad to have you as my father." Tidus exposed and I let two of my own tears fall. It was a touching moment. But everything must come to an end. Yuna stepped forward and started:_

_ "Sir Jecht, I should…" But she was cut off as Jecht stood up, very weak._

_ "No, Yuna! There's no time!" Jecht shouted. I put my guard up and looked around. For the first time I noticed a black orb circling us._

_ "Yu Yevon!" I exclaimed pointing at it. "It has to be him."_

_ "Yuna, you know what to do!" Jecht insisted. "The Aeons… Call them!" Jecht fell to the ground and dispersed into a white bunch of pyreflies. The whitest ones I had ever seen. I smiled, but quickly diverted my attention back to Yu Yevon. _

_ "Here it comes!" Lulu shouted. The orb crashed down and absorbed us all. We ended up on another kind of platform, which I think was Jecht's sword. Then one by one Yuna called all of her Aeons. And every time she did Yu Yevon would merge with it and we would strike it down. Every time we did it I felt like I was betraying a comrade. It was a terrible feeling. With each Aeon it got harder and harder, but we did it. Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahumut, Yojimbo, Anima, and The Magus Sisters. They were all friends and battle partners, gentle beings. It hurt, but I know they wanted it this way. Eventually there were no Aeons left and Yu Yevon had no one to merge with. We hit him with blows after blows, but he seemed to be immortal._

_ "This is the last time we fight together, okay?" I heard Tidus announce from the back. I turned around like lightning. What did he mean? He wasn't saying… This wasn't the time to… "What I'm trying to say is… after we defeat Yu Yevon, I'll disappear." I felt my heart drop to my feet and my stomach started spinning out of control. No, but Yuna… Yuna loved him, he couldn't._

_ "What are you talking about?" Lulu asked. I wanted to know too, but the idea of it happening was just so, not real. I turned to Auron in a frantic, remembering what he had told me at the travel agency on the Mi'ihen Highroad. _

_ "You knew?" I breathed quietly, not wanting anyone to hear. He nodded and I looked down. I didn't want Tidus to go, he is a dear friend._

_ "I'm saying goodbye!" He shouted and I felt my legs get weak. Yuna would be so hurt. "I know it's selfish, but… This is my story!" With that we went back to hitting Yu Yevon with all we had, which wasn't very much after all we had endured. After what seemed like hours, but was really only about half of one, Yu Yevon pulled his pagodas together and combusted into rays of blinding white lights. In the end we were back on the platform where we had fought Jecht. Yuna started to perform the sending for everyone that had died here. Finally, it was done. We defeated Sin, forever. He would never come back. Auron and I could go some place nice and live the rest of our lives together. Maybe the Moonflow… Then my thoughts were interrupted by a group of gasps and Auron pulling his hand away from mine. I looked up at him and my eyes got wider than the moon. Pyreflies started to expel from him. I shook my head violently._

_ "Auron… No…" The tears came fast and they were already down my cheeks. He hugged me, but I didn't have the ability to hug back. I was stunned, this couldn't be happening._

_ "It has been so long. I love you, but it is time for me to go to where I belong. I cherish every moment that we had together. I hope you can forgive me. Please be happy here, find someone else." His words were sincere, but they jabbed at me as if someone was stabbing me in multiple places and twisting the knife. I still shook my head, probably killing a lot of brain cells._

_ "Auron, I love you! I don't want to be here without you! Don't go!" Auron slowly shook his head and brushed his lips on mine. By this time Yuna has paused the sending._

_ "Don't stop."_

_ "But I…" Yuna started to refuse._

_ "It's alright." Auron started to walk away from me. I felt myself being ripped to pieces. I wouldn't allow this. I already had to endure ten long years without him. Auron tapped on Kimahri's chest as he passed all the other guardians. He stopped once again at Tidus. "It's been long enough."_

_ "NO!" I screamed which drew everyone's attention to me. Another round of gasps happened as I let my own pyreflies float around me._

_ "You too are an unsent?" Yuna gasped. "But when…?"_

_ "I cracked my skull open when I landed in the desert. I needed to see this journey until the end, so I became this, I guess." I admitted and looked down. "But we have won. Sin is gone forever, and Auron's ready to go, so I guess I am too." I looked around at everyone. Lulu had a tear in her eye. "Lulu you are still young, be happy and do what you want. I couldn't ask for a better friend." I turned to Wakka and took a step closer. "You've really grown as a person, I love you like a brother, and you are a great friend too." Wakka gave me a quick hug. "Kimahri thank you for always being there. You are a very special Ronso; you too are a great friend. Tidus you are a special person, you think the way everyone should, for yourself. I didn't get to know you very well, but you are very dear to me. Rikku you are a dear friend that can always brighten any one's day and I thank you for that." I took a couple steps closer to Yuna and Auron. "Yuna I love you with all my heart and I am so proud of you. You showed everyone, didn't you? I'm sorry, but it's past my time to go." Yuna threw her arms around me, but said nothing. I parted from her and saw that Auron was offering me his hand. I smiled and he smiled as I took it. We walked a little ways._

_ "I would have never guessed." Auron joked._

_ "Me neither." I smiled up at him. "But you don't think I was just going to be like 'Okay, see you later.' right? I would never let you go that easily." We stopped in the center of the platform. Yuna started the sending again. "But I'm little ticked that you didn't keep your promise." Auron chuckled and put his arms around my waist as I put mine around his neck._

_ "I'm sorry." He whispered. He bent down to kiss me and I met him half way. We kissed like that until our passion was broken by our pyreflies dancing up to the skies together._

_ …The End…_


	16. Floating (Epilogue)

_You Didn't Break Your Promise- Epilogue_

_ Auron's presence was there and that was all that I needed. All I wanted. I missed the others, yes, but I knew they missed me and there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it. I chose to leave. I chose to say farewell to them because it was the right thing to do. Plus I don't think I could take another separation from Auron. He meant too much to me. He meant everything to me. I don't regret doing it one bit either. Sometimes I wish I could still watch over Yuna, but I had a feeling that she could take care of herself now. I imagined her living a peaceful life with Tidus on Besaid, along side Rikku. But Tidus' words shook this idea and it made me wonder if he had really disappeared. The future is the great mystery that will never be answered to the dead. It was hard to think that the group we left had dispersed and was no longer traveling together. We were like a family, we still are, but now I feel so distant from everyone. Maybe it had something to do with being dead and all._

_ It was an odd state of being, being dead. It truly was like a conscious sleep. Not being able to communicate with anyone, but being able to think. It drove me crazy sometimes, it was peaceful at other times. On occasion I would think of something to say to someone and try to say it, but it wouldn't come out. It was the feeling of when you were going to say something, but stopping and not being able to breathe. It was a terrible feeling and if I had the ability to cry, I would cry so much when that happened. That was an even worse feeling, not being able to cry. You felt as if you were trapped within yourself. Like a coma, maybe. Not that I would know what a coma felt like, unless, of course, this was it. Then I would know it all to well. Though, I don't think this state will last forever. I can feel bits of myself floating away everyday. _

_ My memories were all I had here. They replayed in my head over and over again. Especially the last ones. Yuna's sending, Auron letting go of my hand, my screaming, our kiss. They ran through my mind as if I were trying to find some hidden meaning behind these actions, when really there wasn't. Everything that was said was in fact meant. My walk down the platform and my goodbyes, were hard to think about. Those were my dying words, but I was so afraid to say them. My soul was shaking inside. Walking to Auron and Yuna was the worst. It was like burying yourself alive. I could have ran, I could have and everyone would be okay with that, but I would have hated myself for it. This is the way it was always meant to be. Auron and I. Side by side. Lovers._

_ I felt connected to Spira, like my veins were helping it contain itself. Like I, along with the rest of the spirits, gave it life, to sustain life. I felt the wind carrying my soul along with it. Auron and I always said that we would travel together and now we were. Even if we didn't know where we were going. Another mystery that would never be answered._


End file.
